More Than a Witch
by Gabby2
Summary: I UPDATED! What if Buffy had always been a witch and lived in England, where she had found out about Slayers before she became one? Please read and review.
1. The Letter

Title: More Than a Witch  
  
By: Gabby  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Joss Whedon owns all Buffy related things and JK Rowling owns all Harry Potter related things. Also JK Rowling's new HP book (5th one) ROCKS! Great job on it! If you haven't read it..read it!  
  
Summary/Time Lines: What if Buffy had always been a witch and lived in England, where she had found out about Slayers before she became one? I'm having Buffy going to Hogwarts with Charlie and Bill and such, but don't worry, everyone else will be added in there. So obviously this is AU because I'm messing with both stories quite a bit, but it should turn out well and make sense. Also if I've got the amount of years that the Weasley children are apart in age and at school wrong I'm very sorry.  
  
Author's Note: Well here's the story. Hope you enjoy. Also please read and review. I'm open for constructive criticism, but please no flames.  
  
------  
  
The Letter  
  
11-year-old Charlie Weasley sat outside on the front steps of his home, the Burrow, looking into the sky and waiting. It was a fine summer day, not hot, but not cold. There was a bit of a breeze that made leaves and stray chicken feathers blow about the driveway. Charlie sighed and looked up at his house. It had about 6 different levels that were all built on top of each other; jutting out in different directions. The house looked as if it would topple over any minute. It probably would; that is if it wasn't for the magic holding it up. He ran his fingers through his fiery red hair and again looked at the sky; nothing. He sighed and looked toward the pigpen and watched two pigs wrestling. Just as Charlie looked away from the squealing pigs he heard footsteps on gravel. He whipped his head back around and saw his neighbor, Buffy, running up his driveway.  
  
"Charlie! I got my letter! I got my letter!" she cried running past the squealing pigs, blonde hair flying.  
  
Charlie shot up off the step and met her half way up the drive. He stopped as Buffy came skidding to a halt in front of him.  
  
"See!" she squeaked, brandishing the letter in his face.  
  
"Open it!" Charlie prodded.  
  
"Did you get yours yet?" Buffy asked while breaking the purple seal on the faded parchment.  
  
"No, not yet. That's why I'm sitting out here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Buffy quickly read the letter and read it again. Each time she read it her smile grew. Finally Charlie sighed and poked her in the side, "Lemme see!"  
  
"Oh! Oh yeah!" Buffy quickly handed over the letter to Charlie.  
  
Charlie looked down at the graceful writing in emerald green ink. Except before he could read anything he heard Buffy giggling and squealing in delight.  
  
"What is it?" he asked darkly looking up from the paper, upset about being interrupted.  
  
"It's Errol!" Buffy said pointing into the sky.  
  
Charlie looked up and sure enough there was and owl flying right toward him. Charlie then saw that Errol wasn't slowing down. "Uh oh.." He thought to himself. He watched to see Errol diving right for him and Buffy.  
  
"Get down!" he yelled throwing himself on top of Buffy and they crashed to the ground.  
  
Charlie looked up and saw Errol shove his claws out, trying to buffer himself against the wind so he could slow down, and plow right through where Buffy's head was moments ago. Errol then crashed into the side of their shed. Charlie and Buffy stood up when they saw the bird crash to the ground. Charlie ran over and picked up the letters, not really caring out the bird. Buffy on the other hand picked Errol up and set him on the fence surrounding the pigpen. Charlie grabbed the second letter since Bill's Hogwarts letter was on top and quickly ripped it open. He quickly read through it and then raced to the door calling, "Mum! Mum! I got it!" Buffy picked up Bill's letter and quickly scampered after him.  
  
"Goodness Charlie, what is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Charlie raced through the door, trailed by Buffy, "Oh, hi Buffy dear."  
  
"Hullo Mrs. Weasley," Buffy chirped sweetly.  
  
"I got my letter," Charlie supplied for his mother.  
  
"Really? That's great honey! Later on today tell me what you need and then we'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Buffy, would you and your mother like to come with us?"  
  
"Sure! Thanks! I'll tell her about it tonight."  
  
"OK, we'll meet you at your house tomorrow morning."  
  
"C'mon lets go out back," Charlie said grabbing Buffy's wrist.  
  
"While you're out there de-gnome the garden!" Mrs. Weasley called as they headed out the door.  
  
Buffy always loved the Weasley's backyard. It was full of magical plants and creatures. They also had a lot of land further behind the house. Out there, there was a big hill where Charlie, Bill, and Buffy would play Quidditch and Percy would be on the ground shouting at them and complaining because they wouldn't let him play.  
  
"Quidditch! Me play! Charlie! Bill!" Percy would whine.  
  
Charlie and Bill's answer would always be, "You're too little Perce, you have to be older than 2 to play."  
  
At this Percy would walk off in a huff, head hung and his glasses practically falling off of his face.  
  
Buffy laughed thinking about it and walked over to the garden. Charlie walked up next to her and they both stood there, completely quiet, watching for any sign of movement. Buffy saw Charlie twitch and a second later he dove on top of a gnome. He picked the gnome up by its legs, swung it around and let it go flying into a field. Charlie turned back to say something to Buffy and found her staring at him in awe.  
  
"What?" he questioned, definitely confused.  
  
"Wow, that was fast. I didn't even notice the gnome was there."  
  
Charlie immediately turned bright red and looked at the ground. Buffy laughed and looked at the garden. She grinned and then dove for a gnome. She too grabbed it by its feet and threw it over the fence into the field.  
  
"Not bad yourself Summers," Charlie laughed.  
  
It was now Buffy's turn to turn red. She looked at Charlie and then looked at the garden to see if there were anymore gnomes. Charlie broke the silence; "They all seem to be gone. Let's go look at our letters."  
  
Charlie and Buffy then went to sit at the table in the backyard and look at their letters.  
  
"Awww, aren't they cute?" a voice called.  
  
Buffy and Charlie whipped around to see who was talking; it was Bill. Bill had his shoulder length red hair in a ponytail. His dragon claw earring (which his mum hated) was swinging back and forth as he walked over to them. He sat down in a chair and put his feet up on the table.  
  
"How are you two little lovebirds?" Bill crowed.  
  
"Shut up Bill," Charlie growled.  
  
"Hi Bill," Buffy laughed.  
  
"Now where's my letter?" Bill asked poking Charlie in the side.  
  
Charlie let out a yelp that startled the birds that were sitting in the trees. Bill quickly looked over at the window and sighed gratefully. Charlie spotted Bill's behavior and wondered why he was acting this way.  
  
"What're you looking for?"  
  
"Nothing, just making sure you didn't upset mum," Bill answered.  
  
"How would I upset her?"  
  
"She's crabby, guess being pregnant makes you that way."  
  
With this Bill and Charlie looked at Buffy. Buffy's eyes widened in shock and her mouth fell open, "What? How would I know? Don't look at me."  
  
Before anyone could say anything else they were footsteps running toward them. They all looked up and saw a 2-year-old Percy running toward them, well more of a waddle than a run. Hi s glasses were tottering at the end of his nose, perilously close to fall off. His red hair was combed perfectly straight and was reflecting the sunlight.  
  
"Lunch! Lunchy time!" he squeaked.  
  
Buffy stood up and said, "Well I better go."  
  
"No! Buffy stay! Eat lunch!"  
  
With this they all laughed. Bill reached out and swung Percy up onto his shoulders. Percy giggled and called, "Horsey!"  
  
They all tramped into the house and took a seat around the table. Mrs. Weasley brought over 4 empty plates and set them in front of each of them. She then brought over a big plate full of sandwiches, a plate with fruits and vegetables, and a plate full of desserts. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Title: More Than a Witch  
  
By: Gabby  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Joss Whedon owns all Buffy related things and JK Rowling owns all Harry Potter related things. Also JK Rowling's new HP book (5th one) ROCKS! Great job on it! If you haven't read it..read it!  
  
Summary/Time Lines: What if Buffy had always been a witch and lived in England, where she had found out about Slayers before she became one? I'm having Buffy going to Hogwarts with Charlie and Bill and such, but don't worry, everyone else will be added in there. So obviously this is AU because I'm messing with both stories quite a bit, but it should turn out well and make sense. Also if I've got the amount of years that the Weasley children are apart in age and at school wrong I'm very sorry.  
  
Author's Note: Well here's the story. Hope you enjoy. Also please read and review. I'm open for constructive criticism, but please no flames. Also for some of the books, supplies, and things they may be wrong, sorry if they are, but bear with me please. The beginning of this chapter shows Hank different than he is normally supposed to be in the show, but there was a reason I made it this way and you'll find that out later on in the story.  
  
------  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
"Mum! I'm home!" Buffy called flinging the door open.  
  
"Hi honey," her mom said coming into the room, drying her hands on her apron, "Did Charlie get his letter?"  
  
"Yes he did. Mrs. Weasley said we could go with them to Diagon Alley tomorrow."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"They'll be over here tomorrow morning."  
  
Buffy then quickly went up her stairs. Her house was completely unlike the Weasleys. It had 3 levels that were stacked on top of each other. They didn't have that big of a backyard or a barn like the Weasleys did. Buffy flopped onto her bed when she went into her room. She turned on her light and then her radio. The Weird Sisters were playing. Buffy bobbed her head to the music as she read the books and supplies she needed next year. The following was written on the paper in emerald green ink:  
  
The books you will need for this year are:  
  
Standard Book of Spells Volume One by Miranda Goshawk  
  
Potions 101 by Alfred Highlander  
  
Dark Defense Skills by Terrence Garbini  
  
Dangerous and Magical Creatures by Terrence Garbini  
  
The supplies you will need for this year are:  
  
1 pewter cauldron  
  
Dragon hide gloves  
  
Set of vials  
  
Wand  
  
Robes  
  
Quills, ink, and parchment  
  
Buffy then folded up her letter, slid open her dresser drawer and put it inside. She leaned back against her pillow and stared at the ceiling and thought to herself, "In a few weeks I'll be at Hogwarts and not have to worry about.."  
  
But before she could think anymore the door burst open downstairs and she heard her dad's booming voice. He was upset, she could tell. She quickly got up and locked her bedroom door, hoping against hope that her father would not come and yell at her. She went back to her bed, grabbed a blanket, sat down, and pulled it up to her knees; wishing she could disappear. She closed her eyes as she heard him yelling at her mum. Her mum was trying to talk to him, maybe calm him down, but he didn't listen, he just kept on yelling. Then there was a slap and a scream and then silence. Buffy winced and pulled the cover over her head knowing that he had just struck her mother. Just when she thought everything was OK she heard him coming up the stairs.  
  
"Please let him pass by, please, please, please," she whimpered.  
  
His footsteps went past her room. Buffy sighed in relief, but then tensed up. His footsteps stopped and came back to rest in front of her door. Buffy heard him try to open the door and finding the handle locked. He swore loudly and then yelled, "Buffy! Let me in! I need to talk to you!"  
  
Trembling Buffy stood up and unlocked the door. She jumped back as he walked into the room. Buffy looked up at him and saw how mad he looked. His face was red with a twinge of purple. His brown hair was messed up and sticking up all over the place. His tie was loose and he had his sleeves rolled up. She quickly looked down when he looked her in the eye.  
  
"Hello daddy," she muttered.  
  
"And what did you do today?" he spat, not even muttering a greeting.  
  
"I got my letter and went over to Charlie's."  
  
"What letter?"  
  
"The one for Hogwarts."  
  
Buffy gasped, knowing she couldn't take what she just said back. She looked up at her father, he seemed even more furious then before.  
  
"How many times have I told you and your mother not to mention that rubbish in my house?" he growled raising his hand up into the air.  
  
"I..we..I.." Buffy managed.  
  
Hank glowered at his daughter. He smirked and quickly frowned. How could he have not known there was something different, something..wrong..about Joyce when he first met her? He should've never married her, and then he wouldn't have this..tainted blood brat..for a daughter.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry daddy," Buffy said quickly.  
  
"No you're not! Witch!" he cried smacking her across the face.  
  
Buffy fell onto her bed with a scream, knowing that her mum and possibly the whole neighborhood could hear her screams and her father's yelling, ranting, and raving.  
  
------  
  
Charlie, Bill and his mum walked up to the Summers' at about 10 am the next day. Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door while Charlie and Bill stood behind her. A few moments later Joyce Summers opened the door.  
  
"Good morning," Joyce greeted them, "Come in."  
  
The three of them walked into the house and sat down at the table.  
  
"Let me go call Buffy."  
  
Mrs. Summers hurried quickly over to stairs and called up, "Buffy! They're here!"  
  
"Be down in a minute mum!" Buffy's voice rang down the stairwell.  
  
Mrs. Summers walked back over to the table, "Molly, boys? Would you like anything to drink?"  
  
There was a chorus of "No thanks you"s and then Mrs. Summers said, "Well let me go get my purse."  
  
As she bustled off into the other room Buffy came down the stairs. Charlie stared in shock when he saw the welt that was on her face. He flinched and remembered the screaming and yelling that he heard last night. He tried not to bring attention to her injury by staring. Bill obviously saw it too because he quickly looked away. When Mrs. Weasley saw it she gasped in fright.  
  
"Oh dear. Are you OK? What happened?"  
  
"Oh, I um..tripped and..fell," Buffy stuttered.  
  
"Oh..OK," Mrs. Weasley said, sounding unconvinced, "Let me clear that up for you."  
  
Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand and muttered, "Recedo." Buffy's welt immediately disappeared.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Buffy said.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Joyce asked walking into the room.  
  
Everyone nodded and walked over to the fireplace. Molly pulled out a bag of green powder. She threw it into the fireplace and a plume of green fire shot up. As it crackled Bill walked into it and shouted "Leaky Cauldron!" He then quickly took off in a plume of swirling smoke. The other four then did exactly as Bill did.  
  
------  
  
After all of them landed in the Leaky Cauldron they headed out back to a brick wall. Mrs. Weasley took out her wand and tapped the bricks. When she was done she stood back and they all watched the bricks move apart. Charlie and Buffy gasped when they saw the twisting brick road lined with shops and vendors.  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Molly stated, smiling at Buffy and Charlie's faces.  
  
Buffy and Charlie quickly took off down the winding road. Bill stood there for a moment and quickly went loping after them. Molly opened her mouth to call them back, but Joyce stopped her, "They'll be back in a few minutes, once they realize they don't have any money."  
  
A few seconds later Buffy stopped them, "Uh, guys. We don't have any money."  
  
Bill and Charlie looked at her for a moment and then all three of them ran back to Molly and Joyce.  
  
"Mum, we kinda need money," Buffy stated bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
  
"We have to go to Gringotts," Mrs. Summers replied.  
  
With that they all headed off to the white towering wizard bank. While walking up the white marbled staircase Buffy spotted two goblins standing guard in front of the giant doors leading into the building. Bill prodded Buffy in the side and made an 'it's-not-polite-to-stare' face. Buffy quickly looked at his face and nodded. She quickly looked away from the goblins, but couldn't help sparing a second glance. One of the long nosed creatures gave her a sly grin which made her look away again, refusing to look anywhere but in front of her. When they got inside the building there were rows of goblins sitting behind desks. Mrs. Wealsey and Mrs. Summers went up to a desk.  
  
"We need to get to vault 516 and," she paused and looked at Joyce.  
  
"Vault 520," Mrs. Summers supplied.  
  
The goblin nodded, turned around and called, "Hermtek!"  
  
An other goblin immediately emerged from a door and walked up to them. He made a gesture for them to follow him. They followed him to a cart. They all got in and Hermtek started the cart. They were then whizzing down the corridors of vaults. Suddenly they stopped.  
  
"Vault 516!" Hermtek called.  
  
Mrs. Weasley and Hermtek got out of the cart while the rest waited. Molly handed Hermtek the key to the vault. Hermtek opened the vault and Mrs. Weasley scooped out almost the whole vault, as they didn't have much money. Sighing she headed back to the cart. When they got to the Summers' vault Mrs. Summers did the same. As soon as they were done in Gringotts they headed out into the bright sun.  
  
Blinking back the sun Buffy asked, "Where to now?"  
  
"We should go get your robes," Mrs. Summers answered.  
  
"Tell me what books you need and I'll go get them while Mrs. Summers takes you to get your robes and wands," Mrs. Wealsey said, "Bill you come with me because you already have your robes and your wand. So we'll all meet at the ice cream shop to get something to eat around 12? And then we can continue shopping."  
  
Mrs. Summers nodded and beckoned Charlie and Buffy to follow her. They walked up to a store called Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions. Mrs. Summers opened the door and they walked in. The store was quiet and dank. There were some people in there already getting their robes fitted. There was a boy with black hair laughing and talking with a girl who had fiery red hair, just like Charlie.  
  
"Oh look, it's the Queen," the redhead sniggered as a girl with long brown hair walked past her.  
  
"Do you mind?" the girl asked flipping her long brown hair, "You're in my light."  
  
The redhead looked at the window she was in front of. She then looked at the boy with the black hair. He then said, "Oh..but we thought you would thank us for blocking you from the sun."  
  
"And why would I thank you?"  
  
"So that way we get sun burn and you don't."  
  
The girl shot daggers at him and walked off in a huff. The redhead was in a fit of giggles and the boy called out, "All hail Queen Cordy!" The redhead composed her self and cried, "Be my deputy?!" With this the redhead and the black haired boy burst into laughter.  
  
Buffy eyed them warily and was about to say something as a woman with big poofy hair walked up to them, "What school?"  
  
"Hogwarts," Joyce replied quickly.  
  
The woman then took out a measurer, with which she measured Buffy and Charlie. She then shuffled off to a corner that was full of robes on hooks. She quickly took some off two different hooks. She brought them over and put them on Buffy and Charlie. She nodded to herself, took the robes off of them and headed over to the counter. Buffy paid for her robes and Charlie paid for his. As they left the store they heard the two kids still laughing.  
  
"Let's go get your wands now," Mrs. Summers said.  
  
They then quickly went off to a store called Olivanders. When they walked in there was an old man sitting behind a desk.  
  
"Hello," he greeted getting out from behind it; "I'm Mr. Olivander."  
  
"We've come to get their wands," Mrs. Summers said.  
  
Mr. Olivander nodded and headed into the stacks of wands. He grabbed a wand case and handed it to Buffy. She took it out and stared at the man.  
  
"Flick it."  
  
Buffy did as she was told and her mum was thrown against the wall. Mr. Olivander grabbed the wand quickly. Shaking his head he grabbed an other one. While he was doing this Mrs. Summers took a seat in one of the chairs. When he came back Buffy took that wand and gave it a wave. With this the legs over the chair her mum was in broke off and she fell to the floor. Mr. Olivander quickly took that one away as well. When he came back with the next on Joyce had braced herself against the wall. Buffy took the wand and waved it. Red and gold sparks shot out of it. Mr. Olivander nodded and went to go find a wand for Charlie. They went through a few wands before they found the correct one. Finally when they did Charlie and Buffy paid for their wands. The three of them then head out of the store to the ice cream shop. 


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Title: More Than a Witch  
  
By: Gabby  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Joss Whedon owns all Buffy related things and JK Rowling owns all Harry Potter related things. Also JK Rowling's new HP book (5th one) ROCKS! Great job on it! If you haven't read it..read it!  
  
Summary/Time Lines: What if Buffy had always been a witch and lived in England, where she had found out about Slayers before she became one? I'm having Buffy going to Hogwarts with Charlie and Bill and such, but don't worry, everyone else will be added in there. So obviously this is AU because I'm messing with both stories quite a bit, but it should turn out well and make sense. Also if I've got the amount of years that the Weasley children are apart in age and at school wrong I'm very sorry.  
  
Author's Note: Well here's the story. Hope you enjoy. Also please read and review. I'm open for constructive criticism, but please no flames.  
  
Extra Info: Some people were wondering about the ages of the characters. Well, I figured out the ages of each of them, and the ages wouldn't have worked out with the way that I'm doing my story, because Charlie would have been a bunch of years older. So I decided to make this story AU. And I made the entire birth years match with the Buffy time-line. So Charlie was born in the same year as Buffy (1981) Making Percy be two years old, and Mrs. Weasley pregnant with the twins. Trust me, Kandi and I worked this out, it took us about two hours, but we got all of the dates worked out, and it fits perfectly.  
  
------  
  
The Hogwarts Express  
  
After eating their lunch they all headed off to buy the rest of their supplies and things they would need for Hogwarts. By the time they finished getting all their supplies it was 7: 30 p.m. They used Floo powder and the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace to get back to their homes. When Buffy and Mrs. Summers arrived at their house Hank was already home. Buffy sighed gratefully when she saw he was watching rugby. She shook her head, not understanding how he could watch a boring Muggle sport like that instead of Quidditch. She guessed that fact that he was a Muggle sort of helped. Buffy and her mum quickly snuck up the stairs.  
  
"Night mum," Buffy said quickly going into her room.  
  
"Goodnight sweetheart," Joyce said walking swiftly to her and Hank's room.  
  
Closing her door Buffy hoped that her father would be to tired to care about what her and her mum did that day. Hopefully he was too tired to do anything but sleep in the chair downstairs.  
  
------  
  
As the Weasley's arrived home Arthur and Percy were waiting for them. As soon as Mrs. Weasley had put everyone to sleep she walked downstairs and told Arthur about her day.  
  
"Molly, it's true, she could have fell," Arthur stated.  
  
"Yes, but you should have seen the welt. It looked like a hand print. I think it was her father," Molly stated.  
  
"Let's discuss this tomorrow morning."  
  
Molly nodded and headed up the stairs.  
  
The next morning Charlie woke up very early. He looked at the clock on his wall. It was 4:30 a.m. He groaned and turned over in his bed onto his back. He looked up at his orange and yellow ceiling and watched the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team waving and smiling at him. He quickly sat up and snuck downstairs to get a drink of water.  
  
As he put his cup down he heard his parents whispering as they came down the stairs. Not knowing what to do he quickly dove into the broom closet. He held his breath as his parents walked into the kitchen. He heard a chair scrape against the floor and someone sigh as they sat down. He then heard someone digging through the cupboards. The person then quickly walked over to the table and set the glasses down. He heard his mum mutter, "Saturo," and then heard liquid filling the glasses.  
  
"So you think it was Hank?" his dad asked, breaking the suffocating silence.  
  
"Yes, yes I do."  
  
"Molly, why do you think he'd do that?"  
  
"Because, because he doesn't like what they are."  
  
"Why would he do that? Doesn't he know what he is? You think he-''  
  
The clattering of a bucket cut him off. Charlie gasped and saw the bucket land on the floor. In his hurry to hear what his parents were saying he knocked over the bucket. He heard his father get up and make his was toward the closet. Charlie backed away from the door and knocked down an other bucket. He swore quietly and waited for his dad open the door. Mr. Weasley grabbed the handle and was about to turn it when Mrs. Weasley said, "I think that was the ghoul in the attic."  
  
Mr. Weasley let go of the handle and turned away from the door, "I'll go check." He then headed up the stairs.  
  
Mrs. Weasley sat there for a moment until some shrill cries broke the silence, "That'd be Percy," she murmured.  
  
Charlie took his chance and stole out of the closet. He quietly went up the stairs and dove into his room. He quickly threw the covers over his head. His mum opened the door after she had finally gotten Percy asleep again. She came into the room and checked to see if Charlie was asleep. She kissed him on the forehead and walked to the door of the room. Charlie opened one of his eyes and peeked out at her. She turned and looked at him. Charlie quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.  
  
"Goodnight Charlie," she said as she left the room.  
  
------  
  
A few weeks later it was time for them to head to Hogwarts. The Weasley's and the Summers' (minus Hank) used the Floo powder network to get a wizard's house, which is by King Cross Station. They then quickly went to the train station.  
  
"You two go first," Mrs. Weasley said ushering Buffy and Charlie toward the barrier.  
  
When they were sure no one was looking they ran through the barrier. The train amazed them. It was scarlet and black. Big plumes of billowing black smoke were puffing out of the top of the train. There were tons of families bustling around. When Buffy turned around she saw Mr. Weasley and Bill come thorough the barrier. Behind him her mum and Mrs. Weasley, who had Percy between them, burst through the barrier. Bill, Charlie, and Buffy quickly loaded their luggage onto the train and went to say goodbye to their families.  
  
"Bye mum," Buffy said giving her mum a hug.  
  
"Be good sweetie," Joyce said kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Have fun this year Charlie and be careful!" Molly stated giving Charlie a suffocating hug.  
  
"Have fun son," Mr. Weasley said patting Bill on the shoulder.  
  
When they were done saying their good-bye's the three of them trekked off onto the train. After a few minutes of looking for an empty or semi-empty compartment they found one. It was occupied by two of the kids they saw at the robe store. Bill pushed the compartment door open and said, "Wotcher. Is it OK if we sit in here with you?"  
  
The red head nodded eagerly and shifted her books aside. Bill, Charlie, and Buffy then quickly filed into the compartment.  
  
Willow grinned as the three students walked in and sat down. She looked at Xander; he didn't seem as excited. She poked him in the side and gave him a look. Xander sighed and slapped on a fake smile. Willow grinned and then turned to the others, "Hi, I'm Willow Rosenburg and this is Xander Harris."  
  
"Hi!" the blonde girl chirped, "I'm Buffy Summers. This is Bill and Charlie Weasley."  
  
Bill and Charlie waved at Willow and Xander.  
  
Xander looked at Willow, "Are you sure you're not related to them? 'Cos I mean..look at the hair."  
  
Willow elbowed Xander in the ribs and turned to Bill, "Are you in 1st year? Because you seem older."  
  
Bill shook his head, pony tail and earring swinging, "Nope, I'm in 3rd year."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Who was that other girl?" Charlie questioned.  
  
"What other girl?"  
  
"The one we saw you talking to at Diagon Alley, in the robe shop?"  
  
"That's Cordelia," Xander sneered.  
  
"You're not friends?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Friends?" Xander laughed hollowly.  
  
"Yeah, you were talking to her."  
  
"Well we're on speaking terms, that is if you wanna call that speaking, it's more like battling over the last piece of meat, but we're not on her 'list'."  
  
"List?"  
  
"Yes," Willow nodded, "She's..popular. And already is with the people around here. She's been hanging around with these people who have money, just like she does."  
  
"Oh," Buffy muttered.  
  
"So, have any other brothers and sisters?"  
  
"Nope," Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, our little 2-year-old brother Percy," Charlie said.  
  
"And mum's pregnant again. She thinks it's twins," Bill supplied.  
  
"So what house are you in?" Xander asked Bill, changing the subject.  
  
"I'm in Gryffindor."  
  
"That's the house I want to be in," Willow stated.  
  
"Our whole family has been in it so far."  
  
They then sat there in an awkward silence for awhile. Finally a young smiling witch came by with a cart full of treats. Xander greedily pulled money out of his pocket, paid the witch, grabbed a hand full of sweets and dug in. The rest then pulled out some money and bought their treats.  
  
"I've got Nicholas Flammel," Charlie said holding up a chocolate frog card.  
  
"I've got 4 of him," Xander said with a mouthful of chocolate.  
  
Suddenly the compartment door flew open. They all looked at the door. In the doorway stood Cordelia, a short blonde girl with a cocky smile on her face and another girl that had her black hair up in a tight bun. Cordelia flashed them and evil smile and said, "I wonder when I'd be finding you losers. Looks like you've gained two new lackeys."  
  
"Make that three," Bill said standing up from tying his shoe.  
  
"H-h-hi," Cordelia stuttered, "I didn't s-s-see you."  
  
"I'm Bill," he said holding out his hand.  
  
"Cordelia, Cordelia Chase."  
  
"Nice to meet you Chase."  
  
With this Cordelia's knees went weak and her hand flew up to the doorway. Harmony, the short blonde, took notice of this and quickly grabbed Cordelia's arm.  
  
"And who's the rest of your entourage?" the black haired girl, Holly, sneered.  
  
"This is Charlie Weasley, Bill's brother, and Buffy Summers," Willow answered.  
  
"Oooo, Buffy. What kind of name is that?"  
  
"Don't push it," Buffy said narrowing her eyes.  
  
"What are you gonna do? Hex me?"  
  
"Cordy, take your friends and get out of here," Xander growled.  
  
"OK. Bye Bill," Cordelia said dreamily.  
  
Bill then sat back down, "What was that all about?"  
  
"She likes you," Willow answered.  
  
Before anyone else could say anything the train stopped. A voice came over the intercom and said, "We're now at Hogwarts." 


	4. The Sorting Hat

Title: More Than a Witch  
  
By: Gabby  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Joss Whedon owns all Buffy related things and JK Rowling owns all Harry Potter related things. Also JK Rowling's new HP book (5th one) ROCKS! Great job on it! If you haven't read it..read it!  
  
Summary/Time Lines: What if Buffy had always been a witch and lived in England, where she had found out about Slayers before she became one? I'm having Buffy going to Hogwarts with Charlie and Bill and such, but don't worry, everyone else will be added in there. So obviously this is AU because I'm messing with both stories quite a bit, but it should turn out well and make sense. Also if I've got the amount of years that the Weasley children are apart in age and at school wrong I'm very sorry.  
  
Author's Note: Well here's the story. Hope you enjoy. Also please read and review. I'm open for constructive criticism, but please no flames.  
  
------  
  
Charlie, Buffy, Bill, Willow, and Xander filed off the train and out into the middle of the town Hogsmeade. Bill separated himself from them and went to find his friends. As they got off and looked around they heard a voice calling "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Firs' years!" They looked toward the voice and stared in shock at the man. He was about three times wider and two times taller than a regular man was. The four of them made their way through all the people and found themselves in front of the man.  
  
"Why 'ello," Hagrid smiled at them, "You two must be Weasleys."  
  
"Actually, I'm not, he is," Willow replied, "I'm Willow Rosenberg."  
  
"My name is Hagrid. And 'oo might the rest of ye be?"  
  
"I'm Buffy Summers," Buffy said, "This Charlie Weasley and Xander Harris."  
  
Charlie and Xander meekly grinned up at the giant man. Hagrid smiled and then gestured toward the boats that were sitting on the lake. They all shrugged and sat down in one. A few minutes later, after all the 1st years and Hagrid were sitting in a boat the boats started off across the black lake. Buffy gasped as she saw a giant tentacle come out of the water. Willow grabbed Xander's arm when she saw something that looked like a mermaid holding a spear. Charlie was staring intently at the tall towers rising off the castle.  
  
"Wow, that's wicked," Xander stated when he saw the castle.  
  
After a few more minutes of floating on the lake they floated into an underground cavern. They all filed out of the boats and up some stone stairs and stopped in front of a stern looking woman who had her hair up in a tight bun. She looked at the students and then spoke; "My name is Professor McGonagall. I'm assistant headmistress here at Hogwarts. I'm also the Transfiguration teacher and the head of the Gryffindor house. Now please wait here while I go tell the others that you're about ready to come in and be sorted."  
  
There was a whispering among the students as the professor left to tell the other students that the sorting would begin momentarily. Buffy looked over and saw a boy with dark brown hair hanging all over Cordelia. Cordelia didn't really seem to care; she acted as if it happened all the time. Finally the doors swung open and McGonagall gestured for them to follow her. They quickly followed her into a huge dining hall. There were five tables. Four of them were lined with students, "One for each of the houses," Willow whispered into Buffy's ear. And the last one, which was in front of the other four, was lined with professors. They all stopped as they got up to the platform where the professors sat. McGonagall set a stool down and rested an old and tattered hat on it. Suddenly one of the rips opened and began to sing, the first years stared in shock and listened:  
  
I may be just a hat  
  
If that's what you think of me For look around and you'll never find A smart hat in land or seas Put me on and I will take a trip around your head For I can see your deepest thoughts and put you in the Hogwarts houses Of the colors green, silver, blue, bronze, yellow, gold and red.  
  
You may be fit for Gryffindor  
  
Where those of bravery dwell  
  
They're cunning nerve and boldness  
  
Help them suit it well Or maybe you suit Ravenclaw If you've a wise old mind  
  
For here you will find cleverness  
  
Of all sorts of kinds Or perhaps you fit Hufflepuff  
  
Where you find the nice and sweet  
  
Where hard work and effort  
  
Really keep you on your feet  
  
And at last there is Slytherin Where you test your strength Those power hungry Slytherins  
  
Will go at any lengths  
  
So if your brave come on up  
  
And sit on this old stool  
  
And I will sort you by what's hidden in your head And please don't be a fool For I can sort anyone Whether dumb, small, smart, or fat I can help you start this journey Cause I'm the Sorting Hat!  
  
The Great Hall then broke into applause. Buffy's ears were ringing by the time everyone was done. McGonagall picked up the hat and then started calling names.  
  
"Arman, Kendra."  
  
A girl that looked like she was from the Caribbean who had her curly black hair up in a ponytail walked up onto the platform. She sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the tattered old hat on her head. The hat sat there a minute before shouting, "RAVENCLAW!" The girl got off the stool as everyone clapped for her, especially the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Chase, Cordelia," McGongall called after a few other students went up.  
  
Cordelia walked swiftly to the platform and sat down.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" the hat cried.  
  
Again the hall broke out into applause.  
  
"Kendall, Harmony."  
  
Cordelia's short blonde friend pranced up onto the platform, smiling like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
As Harmony walked toward the table Buffy saw how disappointed she and Cordelia were about being separated into different houses.  
  
"Harris, Alexander."  
  
Xander loped up onto the stage, shaking with nerves, and sat down on the stool. The hat sat on his head for a minute and then called, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Xander groaned and jumped off the stool. Buffy and Willow heard him murmur, "Oh great. I'm with Harmony." Buffy held in a laugh as the next person was called.  
  
"Lestrange, Faith."  
  
The hall quickly quieted as they saw a tough looking girl with long brown hair walk up on stage. Her eyes were cold and it seemed that her face was set in stone. She sat on the stool and waited. While she was sitting there she heard the hat talking to her, "Hmm..a Lestrange. Pure blood, yes, but not nearly as vile as the rest of your family, pardon me by saying that. Well it better be, GRYFFINDOR!" The last word was shouted. As Faith hopped off the chair the Gryffindor's were clapping, but looked horrified of her.  
  
The boy that was hanging on Cordelia earlier shot Faith a dirty look, which she gave him back. Buffy thought they looked somewhat alike, the eyes, the hair, and the same cold face.  
  
"Lestrange, Michael."  
  
The boy who had been hanging on Cordelia walked up on stage.  
  
"No wonder they looked alike, they must be twins," Buffy thought.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted even before it touched the boy's head.  
  
He grinned and hopped off the chair and headed over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"McClay, Tara."  
  
I meek, yet pretty, looking girl with dirty blonde hair walked up onto the platform. She quickly sat down on stool and waited for McGonagall to put the hat on her.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Hufflepuff cheered as the newest member joined them. She sat down next to Xander, who took a sudden interest in her.  
  
"Rosenberg, Willow."  
  
Buffy grinned at Willow who ran up the stairs to the stool. Willow winked at Buffy as the hat was put on her head.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Willow looked disappointed, she had wanted to be in Gryffindor so bad. She just hoped that Buffy would be in Ravenclaw with her.  
  
"Summers, Buffy."  
  
Buffy quickly went up the stairs and sat on the stool.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Buffy frowned, knowing she wouldn't be with her new friend, but with the girl everyone probably considered the grim reaper. She went to the Gryffindor table, whose occupants were applauding loudly.  
  
"Weasley, Charlie."  
  
"Hmmm, another one," the hat said as Charlie was sitting on the stool, waiting for the hat to decide, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Charlie jumped off the chair and raced toward the Gryffindor table, where Bill and Buffy were cheering and clapping wildly. Charlie was the color of a tomato and grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Finally McGonagall called the last student.  
  
"Yang, Holly."  
  
Cordelia's other lackey skulked up onto the platform. She sat down on the chair and the hat cried "SLYTHERIN!" before it even touched her head, just as it did with Michael. She got of the chair and walked over to the Slytherin table. She turned toward Buffy and Charlie and gave them a venomous smile.  
  
"Welcome, my name is Albus Dumbledore, I'm headmaster of Hogwarts," said a tall wizard with a long white beard and half moon glasses, "I have some beginning of the year announcements. All first years note that the forest is strictly forbidden. Mr. Filch also asked me to tell all of you that Mrs. Norris is not a plaything that you practice your pranks and gags on. Also we have two new teachers this year and one new subject. Professor Rupert Giles," Dumbledore said gesturing toward a man who had just stood up. The man seemed to possibly be in his late thirties. He had glasses and brown hair. He smiled at them and then sat down, "He will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. And this," Dumbledore said again gesturing to a man, "is Professor Angel O'Brien. He will be teaching our new subject, Dangerous Creatures and Beings." The man stood up, he seemed only about 20. He had dark brown hair, which was spiked up, and he had deep brown eyes. He smiled a sort of half smile, which made most of the girls swoon and giggle. He then quickly sat back down.  
  
"He seems like a brooding mysterious kinda guy, don't you think?" another new Gryffindor, Kandice, asked Buffy.  
  
Buffy looked at the girl with short blonde hair. The girl smiled at her and looked up at the teacher's table, which every girl seemed to be looking at and every guy was glaring at.  
  
"Why'd they have to get *him*?" Travis, Bill's friend, asked.  
  
"Don't ask me," Bill replied.  
  
"Look it! He's even got Lexy staring at him!"  
  
Bill looked at Travis' girlfriend, Alexandria Myers, Lexy for short, and sure enough she was gawking at the teacher with everyone else.  
  
"Maybe you should do something?" Charlie suggested; who had been listening in on their conversation.  
  
"Like what? Get my self screamed at in the middle of the Great Hall?" Travis spat.  
  
"Why would she scream at you?"  
  
"I dunno, she'd say I did something to her probably just so that way she can go talk to the teachers and get a look at the guy."  
  
"Hello salty goodness," Buffy heard Cordelia saying.  
  
Buffy laughed and turned to look at Faith. Faith was picking at her food with her fork, not even caring about the hot new teacher.  
  
"Hey," Buffy said.  
  
Faith ignored her like she didn't hear anything. Buffy waved her hand in front of Faith's face, but Faith did nothing.  
  
"Fine, be that way," Buffy said turning her back on her.  
  
"I will be," Faith muttered.  
  
Buffy looked at her again, shook her head, and then decided to eat her dinner. 


	5. Classes

Title: More Than a Witch  
  
By: Gabby  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Joss Whedon owns all Buffy related things and JK Rowling owns all Harry Potter related things. Also JK Rowling's new HP book (5th one) ROCKS! Great job on it! If you haven't read it..read it!  
  
Summary/Time Lines: What if Buffy had always been a witch and lived in England, where she had found out about Slayers before she became one? I'm having Buffy going to Hogwarts with Charlie and Bill and such, but don't worry, everyone else will be added in there. So obviously this is AU because I'm messing with both stories quite a bit, but it should turn out well and make sense. Also if I've got the amount of years that the Weasley children are apart in age and at school wrong I'm very sorry.  
  
Author's Note: Well here's the story. Hope you enjoy. Also please read and review. I'm open for constructive criticism, but please no flames.  
  
------  
  
Classes  
  
After everyone was done eating and the food had disappeared from the plates the prefects were to lead the first years to their house common rooms. A petite African American girl, who had her smooth black hair in a braid, stood up in front of the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Welcome first years. My name is Bonnie Thomas. I'm a Gryffindor prefect. If you follow me I'll take you to the Gryffindor common room," she said in a strong voice.  
  
The new Gryffindors, Buffy, Faith, Kandice, Nikole, Bridget, Charlie, Thomas, Ryan, Joseph, and Oz, followed Bonnie out of the Great Hall and up the giant marble staircase. Some of the students gasped as they saw pictures and portraits waving and talking to them. Bonnie led them up to the seventh floor until they reached the Fat Lady portrait.  
  
"Humbug," Bonnie stated.  
  
The Fat Lady nodded her head and swung the portrait open. Bonnie led them into the common room that was filled with high backed red chairs and red leather couches with gold embroidery.  
  
"This is the Gryffindor common room," Bonnie said gesturing around the room, "The stairs on the left goes to the boys' dormitories. And the stairs on the right lead to the girls' dormitories."  
  
Bonnie then left them and walked up the set of stairs on the right. They heard a door close and then suddenly the common room was filled with noise. People were talking and showing each other things. The portrait hole opened again and then everyone from 2nd through 7th year came into the room. They all smiled and nodded at the 1st years and sat down or went and stood around.  
  
"Hi, I'm Nikole," a girl with shoulder length black curly hair said walking up to Buffy.  
  
"I'm Buffy," Buffy smiled.  
  
"What's with that girl?" a girl with long blonde hair asked pointing to Faith.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Oh, hi, I'm Bridget. You're Buffy right?"  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Well what's up with that girl?"  
  
Buffy, Nikole, and Bridget looked over at Faith. She pushed her way past a group of 5th years, who gave her some dirty looks, and stalked up the stairs.  
  
"I think she has family issues," Kandice said, joining them, "Did you see the way she and her brother looked at each other? Like they wanted to rip each other's throat out?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I noticed that," Nikole agreed.  
  
"Think it's some family rivalry between the houses? I mean maybe brother's and sister's have always been split up."  
  
"Or maybe," Buffy suggested, "they never get split up."  
  
"That's kinda cryptic," Bridget said.  
  
"Yeah, well it could be true."  
  
With that the four girls headed up the stairs and to the 1st year girls' dormitory. Buffy opened the door and looked for her trunk. She found it and flopped down on the bed by which it was sitting. The other three girls did the same. Buffy looked over and saw Faith reading a book. Buffy looked at the book that Faith was reading; it was their book for the class Dangerous Creatures and Beings.  
  
Faith felt Buffy staring at her. She sighed and put down Dangerous and Magical Creatures. She looked at Buffy and gave her a grim expression; "Do you mind?"  
  
"Sorry," Buffy said looking away.  
  
"Whatever," Faith said.  
  
Faith picked up the book and put it on her dresser. She quickly got into her pajamas and got under the covers. She pulled the hangings on the four poster bed around her and quickly fell asleep.  
  
"Can you say crabby?" Bridget said.  
  
"I can hear you!" Faith growled.  
  
------  
  
The next day at breakfast everyone got his or her class schedules. Buffy looked down at her schedule as everyone else did.  
  
"What do we have this today?" Bridget asked while eating her porridge.  
  
"Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, double Dangerous Creatures and Beings, and Transfiguration," Buffy replied.  
  
Bridget groaned and continued eating her porridge. Kandice stared at her in shock, "Why are you groaning? We get two class periods with Professor O' Brien!" With this Kandice and Nikole started giggling.  
  
------  
  
"Professor Snape is awful," Bridget hissed.  
  
"Isn't he? Well he seemed to like the Slytherins," Nikole agreed.  
  
"Ya, but that's 'cos he's the head of Slytherin."  
  
Buffy, Bridget, Nikole, and Kandice walked in silence to the next class until some screams broke the silence. They all whipped around and saw Holly Yang and Michael Lestrange cornering Faith. Faith didn't show any sign of being scared, but everyone around them was screaming as their wands and books flew out of the hands and rammed into other people. Holly laughed as she saw a book fly into Tara McClay's face and made her fall over. Xander went over and helped Tara up, the whole time giving Holly dirty looks. Holly smirked at him and turned back to Faith.  
  
Faith raised her wand, but Michael yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Faith's wand then went flying, right into Willow's face. Holly laughed even harder at the display. Michael then raised his wand again, but before he could say a word Buffy shouted, "Expelliarmus!" and his wand went flying into Holly's face. Faith took this moment of distraction and kicked Michael in the back of his legs. He fell onto his face and she jumped over him. She grabbed her books and took off running down the hall to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Some people started clapping and picked up their books and wands. Everyone then quieted down and headed to their next class. Buffy turned around and saw three sets of eyes staring at her in shock.  
  
"What?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Why'd you help her?" Kandice asked.  
  
"'Cos she needed it."  
  
"Whatever," Nikole said turning around and walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Buffy looked at Bridget, expecting her to make some sarcastic comment. Bridget looked at her and said, "That was nice of you to help her, no one else was."  
  
Buffy smiled at Bridget and they walked off to Defense Against the Dark Arts. The class was with the Ravenclaws. As they sat down Professor Giles walked into the room. He was wearing dark brown robes and was carrying a hat and wand at his side. He walked behind his desk, put his things down, and then walked over to a black board.  
  
"Good morning class," he said, "I'm Professor Giles. Please take out your quills and parchment. We will be taking notes today."  
  
Some of the class groaned and the rest pulled out the required material.  
  
"Can anyone tell me about the Erkling?"  
  
As Giles asked this question the chalk flew up to the top of the board and wrote 'Erkling' and continued hovering there. A few people's hands shot up; Willow's was the first up in the air.  
  
"Miss Rosenberg," Giles said.  
  
"The Erkling is and elf like creature. They come from the Black Forest in Germany. It's about three feet high with a pointed face and a high-pitched cackle. The cackle is used to draw children away from their families and to it so the Erkling can eat the child. Erkling killings have reduced rapidly in the last few centuries."  
  
As Willow said this, the chalk was quickly writing all the main points on the board. Giles nodded and looked at the board and then at the students.  
  
"I'll give you a few minutes to write down the information which is on the board and then we'll continue."  
  
Everyone quickly scrawled the notes that were on the board on their piece of parchment. When they were done they looked up at Giles.  
  
"How about the werewolf?"  
  
Again a few hands shot into the air as 'Werewolf' was written across the top of the board.  
  
"Mr. Osbourne," Giles said nodding at Oz.  
  
"The werewolf is found all over the world, even though it is believed to have been originated in northern Europe. Humans turn into werewolves when another werewolf bites them. There is no known cure, but there are potions to calm down the symptoms. The werewolf changes three nights a month, not just on the day of the full moon, but they day before and after."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Everyone again looked up at the board and wrote down the notes. They went through a few other creatures and the bell rang. As everyone got up Giles called, "Tomorrow we will be discussing kappas and vampires."  
  
They all quickly filed out of the room and headed toward their Dangerous Creatures and Beings class, which was being held in the dungeon. The Gryffindor's had this class with the Hufflepuffs. As they walked into the room there were lit torches hanging on the window-less walls. There were black chairs and couches through out the room. The students quickly walked in and sat down. A few minutes after everyone had sat down Professor O'Brien walked in. He was wearing black robes and no hat. He sat down behind his desk and looked at the staring class. Most of the girls seemed to be having the time of their life. Xander sat there, glowering at Professor O'Brien.  
  
"This class," Angel started, "is Dangerous Creatures and Beings. I'm going to teach you how to defeat dangerous creatures and beings the muggle way because you might not have your wand handy or wands may not work in a particular case. We're going to be starting with the vampire."  
  
Angel stood up and walked over to the chalkboard and scrawled 'Vampire' across the top. He turned and faced the class; "Does anyone know a muggle way to defeat a vampire?"  
  
The class stared at him, not knowing the answer to his question. He sighed and again scrawled something across the board. As he turned away everyone saw that he had written 'wooden stake'. He went over to his desk, opened a drawer, and pulled out a stake.  
  
"This is a stake," he said holding it up to the class, "To kill the vampire with the wooden stake you have to plunge it into it's heart. The vampire will then turn into dust, no muss no fuss."  
  
He then turned to the chalkboard and wrote a few more words; 'sunlight', 'fire' and 'decapitation'.  
  
"You can push the vampire into direct sunlight and it'll burst into flames and turn to dust. Setting it on fire is the same basic concept. And decapitation works as well."  
  
Xander's hand shot up into the air.  
  
"Yes?" Angel asked.  
  
"Is there like a professional vampire killer? 'Cos they have those werewolf hunters and stuff."  
  
"Actually there is, the Vampire Slayer. The Vampire Slayer is a girl," Angel picked up and book and quoted, "'In each generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness...She is the Slayer.' Slayer lore."  
  
Before anyone could ask any questions Professor O'Brien continued with ways to kill and deflect a vampire. By the end of double class they had over three pages full of vampire protection.  
  
"That was interesting," Nikole commented as they walked into the sunlight.  
  
"I thought it was neat," Buffy said blinking back the sunlight.  
  
"Could you imagine being a Slayer? Having to kill vampires and monsters and stuff. It'd be weird."  
  
Buffy nodded and headed off to the Great Hall for lunch. 


	6. Dreams and Slayers

Title: More Than a Witch  
  
By: Gabby  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Joss Whedon owns all Buffy related things and JK Rowling owns all Harry Potter related things. Also JK Rowling's new HP book (5th one) ROCKS! Great job on it! If you haven't read it..read it!  
  
Summary/Time Lines: What if Buffy had always been a witch and lived in England, where she had found out about Slayers before she became one? I'm having Buffy going to Hogwarts with Charlie and Bill and such, but don't worry, everyone else will be added in there. So obviously this is AU because I'm messing with both stories quite a bit, but it should turn out well and make sense. Also if I've got the amount of years that the Weasley children are apart in age and at school wrong I'm very sorry.  
  
Author's Note: Well here's the story. Hope you enjoy. Also please read and review. I'm open for constructive criticism, but please no flames.  
  
Extra Info: Anything in asterisks (*'s) is a dream, thought, or flashback.  
  
------  
  
Dreams and Slayers  
  
By the end of the day everyone was talking about Professor O'Brien's lesson. Rumors even started spreading through out the houses. A 5th year told Buffy that Professor O'Brien was actually a vampire. Buffy laughed at that and said, "Like that'd ever happen. You think Dumbledore would let a vampire teach here?"  
  
After eating dinner everyone headed up to the common room. People were spread out, doing their homework or talking. Buffy, Bridget, Charlie and Oz were standing towards the back of the room discussing Dangerous Creatures and Beings. Nikole, Kandice, Thomas, Ryan, and Joseph, who were towards the front of the room, were trying to hex each other. Faith was sitting in the corner, face buried in a book.  
  
"Why do you think he went into such a big subject on the first day?" Charlie questioned.  
  
"I dunno," Oz said, leaning against a wall.  
  
"Maybe he wants to start out big so everyone thinks he's a cool teacher?" Buffy suggested.  
  
"I think he's already got that down. Well at least with the female population he does," Bridget commented.  
  
With this Charlie and Oz rolled their eyes. Buffy laughed at the display and then yawned. She stretched her arms and said, "Hey guys I'm gonna turn in. See you tomorrow."  
  
They all said goodnight and Buffy mounted the stairs. She walked into the 1st year's dormitory and opened her trunk. She quickly pulled off her school clothes and put her pajamas on. She slipped under the covers and pulled the curtains closed around her. She drifted off to sleep, thinking she'd have nothing to dream about. Boy was she wrong.  
  
------  
  
*There was screaming, which was quickly cut short. Silence then engulfed the dark, balmy night. There was a rustling of leaves and a girl with shoulder length red hair stepped out of the bushes. She looked around the area with her bright green eyes taking in every detail. She heard something fall to the ground, which sounded like a bomb in the too silent night. She pulled out a stake and stealthily walked toward the clearing where she heard the thing--whatever it was--fall. She peeked through some trees and saw a vampire standing over a body of a 16-year-old girl. Before she could do anything her sides cramped up and the hairs on the back of her neck started tingling.  
  
She whipped around and came face to face with a paler than pale creature. The creature growled and lunged at her. She ducked and the monster went flying over her head. She did a back flip, landing on the creature's stomach. The thing of darkness vamped out and pushed her off of him. She went flying and crashed into a tree. She looked up and saw the vamp loping over toward her. She pushed herself up onto her feet and ran at it. She pulled her arm back and when she got close enough she slammed her fist into its jaw, which broke on contact. The vampire howled in pain and clutched its jaw. Using this moment of hesitance she staked it.  
  
Before she could move the other vampire, which had heard the commotion, came running over. He rammed into her, and she again went flying and hit her head on a rock. Instead of stopping the vamp fell and landed right on top of the girl's stake, impaling himself, and dusted. Before she could get up Carla the Vampire Slayer passed out.*  
  
------  
  
Buffy woke up with a start. Breathing heavily she pushed the curtain open. She saw that the drapes were all closed on everyone's bed, except for Faith, who was staring at Buffy with fear. Buffy's eyes widened as she saw the fear on Faith's face.  
  
"Are you OK?" Faith asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"You were yelling in your sleep, I'm surprised it didn't wake anyone up. You were trashing and it looked like some sort of wild animal was attacking you. I was just about to come wake you up."  
  
"Y-y-yeah I'm fine. Bad dream, that's all. Talk about vampires and stuff kinda gave me the wiggins."  
  
"OK, well goodnight," with that Faith closed her curtains and settled into bed.  
  
"That had to be the weirdest dream ever," Buffy muttered as she again closed her curtains.  
  
------  
  
"Morning Faith," Buffy said as she walked past Faith in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Faith nodded at Buffy and continued reading her book. Buffy sat down in her chair between Bridget and Nikole. Kandice leaned around Nikole, "I take it you two have an understanding?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way."  
  
Before anyone could say anything else Professor Giles walked into the room. Kandice quickly faced forward in her chair. Giles quickly walked up to the chalkboard and enchanted a new piece of chalk. He faced the class and gestured for them to open their notebooks and take out their quills.  
  
"Kappas," he stated, "Can anyone tell me about them?"  
  
Bridget's hand shot up; she was the only one who raised her hand.  
  
"Miss Jones."  
  
"The Kappa is a Japanese water demon. They live in shallow ponds and rivers. It has a hollow on its head that is filled with water. The Kappa feeds on human blood, but will not harm the person if the person throws a cucumber to it with the human's name carved on it. The wizard can also trick it into bowing, then all the water will fall out of its head and it will lose all its strength."  
  
"Thank you, 10 points to Gryffindor."  
  
Bridget beamed and looked up at the chalkboard where notes were written.  
  
"How did you know that? Hardly anyone knew what a Kappa is," Nikole asked.  
  
"My uncle lives in Japan," Bridget answered.  
  
A few minutes later the notes disappeared and it was replaced by the word 'Vampire'. Giles went to speak but before he could Buffy quickly raised her hand.  
  
"Miss Summers," Giles nodded.  
  
"Professor Giles, can you tell us about the Vampire Slayer?" Buffy questioned.  
  
The class quickly quieted down and looked from Buffy to Giles. Giles sighed and went behind his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a book. He quickly flipped through the pages and then stopped. He read down the page and then looked up at the class.  
  
"The Slayer is a mystical creature. The Slayer is always a girl, the Chosen One, she alone stands against the vampires and forces of darkness. There is a Chosen One in each generation. She also has a Watcher. It is the Watcher's job to train and educate her in the ways of the Slayer. The Watcher works for the Council. The Council is in charge of the Slayer, the Watcher and to-be-Watchers."  
  
Willow's hand shot up, "Are they, the Slayers and Watchers, witches and wizards?"  
  
"Occasionally. If they aren't the Watcher normally has knowledge in the area of magicks."  
  
Cordelia slipped her hand up, "Slayers aren't real."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"They're not real."  
  
"Why do you say that Miss Chase?"  
  
"Have you ever *seen* a Slayer?"  
  
"No-''  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"But Miss Chase just because you haven't seen something doesn't mean it's not real."  
  
"Yes, I know that, but the book that you're reading that out of is mostly fake."  
  
"And why do you say this?"  
  
"Because has there been any record of..," Cordelia trailed off.  
  
She quickly hopped off her seat and walked up to the front of the class. Giles handed her the book and she flipped through it. She stopped on a page and looked up.  
  
"Oobers. I mean come on, what's an Oober? And if there is such thing has anyone seen one?"  
  
Some of the students shook their heads and looked at Giles. Kendra, who was sitting toward the back, raised her hand. Giles looked at her with a look of relief, "Miss Arman."  
  
"Cordelia is speaking de truth. Slayers are supposedly not real," she said with a thick accent.  
  
Cordelia smiled, handed Giles the book back and went and sat back down. Giles nodded and said, "Let me do some research on it and then I'll get back to you all on it."  
  
Buffy's hand flew up, "*If* there really is a Slayer, does anyone know who the current one is?"  
  
Giles pondered for a moment and then said, "Well there was this chap in Diagon Alley that was talking about the Slayer. He said her name is Carla."  
  
"Thank you," Buffy replied.  
  
Giles nodded and was about to continue, but the bell rang.  
  
------  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys! This isn't the best chapter; I'll give you that. But I needed to get the point across that some people think Slayers are real and some don't. Also I needed to do the dream, 'cos well you'll see why. Sorry it's not as long as they others [chapters], I'll write more soon. Sorry this took a while to put up, but I'll get writing! Thank you all soooo much for reading and replying! 


	7. Poltergeists and Quidditch

Title: More Than a Witch  
  
By: Gabby  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Joss Whedon owns all Buffy related things and JK Rowling owns all Harry Potter related things. Also JK Rowling's new HP book (5th one) ROCKS! Great job on it! If you haven't read it..read it!  
  
Summary/Time Lines: What if Buffy had always been a witch and lived in England, where she had found out about Slayers before she became one? I'm having Buffy going to Hogwarts with Charlie and Bill and such, but don't worry, everyone else will be added in there. So obviously this is AU because I'm messing with both stories quite a bit, but it should turn out well and make sense. Also if I've got the amount of years that the Weasley children are apart in age and at school wrong I'm very sorry.  
  
Author's Note: Well here's the story. Hope you enjoy. Also please read and review. I'm open for constructive criticism, but please no flames.  
  
------  
  
As they left the room Buffy saw Willow talking to a girl with shoulder length brown hair with blonde highlights. She was slightly taller than Willow.  
  
"Who's that?" Buffy asked, nudging Bridget.  
  
"No clue, why don't you ask. Willow's your friend after all, isn't she?" Bridget replied.  
  
Buffy nodded and quickly walked up to Willow and the girl. She tapped Willow on the shoulder. The red head started and whirled around. Her face lit up when she saw Buffy. She grabbed the other girl's arm. The girl gasped and let Willow swing her around. She stopped right in front of Buffy. Buffy's green eyes locked with the girl's hazel ones. She instantly knew there was a connection, but she didn't know what it was. The girl blinked and then quickly looked at Willow. Willow's eyes widened in realization.  
  
"Buffy this is Tegan Doyle," Willow said gesturing from Buffy to the girl, "Tegan this is Buffy Summers."  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Tegan said with an Irish accent.  
  
"Hey do you have a brother?" Charlie asked walking up next to them.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Is his name Francis?"  
  
With this Willow and Tegan started giggling. Tegan nodded and said, "Yeah, just don't call him that. Call him Doyle."  
  
Oz then came up and stood next to Charlie, "Hullo."  
  
"Hi Oz!" Willow chirped.  
  
Buffy laughed at her friend's display. She was about to say something when a tall boy with brown hair came up behind Tegan and poked her in the side. She let out a yelp, which got the attention of everybody within hearing range, and swiftly turned around. Her face relaxed and she laughed when she saw who it was.  
  
"You're a dork, you know that right?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, but then again so are you," he answered with an Irish accent.  
  
"That's Doyle," Willow whispered in Buffy's ear.  
  
"Yeah, I kinda figured that."  
  
"Doyle," Tegan said, "this is Buffy, Charlie and Oz. And you know Willow."  
  
Doyle gave them a lopsided smirk and asked, "What house are you guys in?"  
  
"Gryffindor," they chorused.  
  
"I'm in Ravenclaw. Well I've got to go. I'll see you guys around."  
  
With that Doyle walked off into the hall and got lost in a tidal wave of students.  
  
------  
  
"You taught them about the Slayer already?" Giles asked getting up off the couch.  
  
"Well I was on the topic of vampires and Xander Harris brought up professional vampire hunters," Angel stated pulling a flask out of his cloak.  
  
"Well now I have every student asking me about the Slayer. And there's been debates about whether the Slayer is real or not. I'm not really supposed to say anything about it."  
  
Angel opened the top of the flask, "Why?" He quickly took a drink.  
  
"Do you mind? I don't like you drinking that in front of me. And Quintin Travers would chuck if I told every student in Hogwarts that Slayers are real!"  
  
Angel sighed and put the cap back on the flask, "Well you better find out something to say to them."  
  
With this Angel went out the door. Giles stood there until he heard Angel's footsteps fade away. He sat back down on the couch and put his head in his hands.  
  
------  
  
*Carla walked quickly through the graveyard, checking for any sign of life-- well un-life--and pulled out a stake. She stopped as she heard a digging sound. She jumped over a headstone and saw a hand shoot out from the ground. She crouched down and waited for the vampire to climb out.  
  
Three minutes later Terri Sherman and Carla Green were back flipping, punching and kicking each other through the graveyard. Terri grabbed Carla and threw her over a headstone and into a bush. Carla quickly stood up and waited for Terri to come at her. As soon as she did Carla hit her with a left hook and then a spin kick. Terri fell to the ground. Carla ran over to her side and staked her.  
  
Standing up Carla heard a rustling in the bushes.  
  
*Duty calls,* Carla thought and ran off toward the bushes.*  
  
------  
  
Buffy sat up quickly. She wiped her brow, which was sweating. She shook her head, trying to figure out where these dreams came from and why they had such an effect on her. Every time she woke up from one of these dreams she was in a cold sweat and shaking profusely.  
  
Buffy got out of bed and pulled on some socks. She quickly tiptoed over to the dormitory door and pushed it open. She quickly slipped down the stairs. She made her way through the dark common room and out into the hall. She stepped onto the cold flagstone floor. Even with her socks on a chill went through her. She shook it off and made her way to the bathroom. She pushed the big wooden door open and muttered "Lumos", as the lights weren't on. Her wand lit up and she walked over to the sink. She set her wand down on the top of it and flicked on the water. She splashed some water on her face and looked into the mirror.  
  
*Why are those dreams affecting me so much?* she asked herself.  
  
She heard a creak and whipped around. Nothing. She sighed and quickly left the bathroom. Tiptoeing back across the cold floor she saw Peeves hitting a suit of armor with a stick. She held her breath and pressed her body against the wall. She edged along the wall, hoping he wouldn't notice her. Suddenly she stepped on a stick that had obviously gotten caught on someone's cloak from when they were outside. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. She stood as still as stone.  
  
"Who's there?" Peeves crowed.  
  
He floated over to where Buffy was standing in the dark. When he was about a foot away from her she darted to her right and took off running. It took Peeves a minute to register what just happened. By the time he noticed something was wrong Buffy was gone.  
  
Buffy ran to the portrait of the Fat Lady and muttered, "Humbug," and dashed inside, ignoring the very angry Fat Lady. She crept up the stairs and into the 1st year's girls' dorm. She climbing into her bed, hoping for no more dreams, and quickly fell asleep.  
  
------  
  
"Isn't that Buffy a little weird?" Cordelia questioned the next morning at breakfast.  
  
"She seemed nice to me," Tegan answered, pouring herself some tea.  
  
"Yeah, well she's just a little bit strange in my opinion."  
  
"Yes, she seemed nice enough," Kendra said, picking up some strips of bacon with her fork.  
  
"She believes in Slayers," Cordelia stated quickly.  
  
"Me parents believed in Slayers. I never did though. I tink they are all made up."  
  
"I think they're real," Tegan voiced.  
  
"I agree," Willow stated.  
  
"Well we'll just have to see what Professor Giles says," Cordelia snorted.  
  
A while later, when everyone was done eating, they all headed off to their first class of the day. Cordelia, Harmony, and Holly were in a tight little pack laughing and talking on the way out. Willow was walking next to Tegan and Kendra.  
  
"Would you look at them? They think they're *so* much better than us," Willow said.  
  
"Yeah, well I guess money does that to you," Tegan added.  
  
Willow and Tegan looked toward Kendra, expecting her to say something.  
  
"I have nothing to say," Kendra stated and walked off.  
  
As Cordelia walked into the hall she crashed directly into Bill. She fell backward into Harmony, who fell onto Xander, causing a chain reaction with several more students. Cordelia's eyes widened as she saw Bill hovering above her. He extended a hand and pulled her up. Finally when everyone was up Bill turned away, but turned back to Cordelia.  
  
"Be careful next time Chase," he said.  
  
"Y-y-yeah sure," Cordelia breathed.  
  
"Thanks Cordy!" Harmony snapped.  
  
"Excuse me?" Cordelia snapped, going back into Queen of the Vile mode.  
  
"You made me fall on Xander."  
  
"Yeah, so, it's not like your gonna die."  
  
"Yeah, but it's *Xander*!"  
  
Cordelia shook her head, not understanding her friend's logic. *She bumped into a guy and he fell. No one noticed..well except for the people leaving the Great Hall. So I guess Harmony had a point, but normally she wouldn't wig out like that.*  
  
Harmony looked at Cordelia and then took off with a huff to the doors. Cordelia rolled her eyes and chased after her. Willow, Tegan, Buffy, Nikole, Bridget, and Kandice (who had just met up with them) laughed at the display and followed them.  
  
------  
  
"You excited Charlie?" Oz asked as they left the building.  
  
"Very, I can't wait to get on a broom," Charlie answered.  
  
"I take it you like flying," Thomas said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm trying out for the Quidditch team next year."  
  
"I've never flown a broom. And I just found out what Quidditch was on the way here," Ryan confessed.  
  
Charlie and Oz looked at him in shock. Thomas sighed and said, "He's muggle born."  
  
Charlie and Oz nodded in understanding. When they reached where the lesson was being held they saw the 1st year Gryffindor girls. They also saw the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins.  
  
"Oh joy, a conjoined class with all the houses," Thomas groaned.  
  
"Oh this is gonna be bad.." Charlie trailed off. 


	8. And Then There Was Another

Title: More Than a Witch  
  
By: Gabby  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Joss Whedon owns all Buffy related things and JK Rowling owns all Harry Potter related things. Also JK Rowling's new HP book (5th one) ROCKS! Great job on it! If you haven't read it..read it!  
  
Summary/Time Lines: What if Buffy had always been a witch and lived in England, where she had found out about Slayers before she became one? I'm having Buffy going to Hogwarts with Charlie and Bill and such, but don't worry, everyone else will be added in there. So obviously this is AU because I'm messing with both stories quite a bit, but it should turn out well and make sense. Also if I've got the amount of years that the Weasley children are apart in age and at school wrong I'm very sorry.  
  
Author's Note: Well here's the story. Hope you enjoy. Also please read and review. I'm open for constructive criticism, but please no flames.  
  
------  
  
And Then There Was Another  
  
----------  
  
"That was the class from Hell," Joseph moaned, putting a hand over a cut on his cheek.  
  
"Yeah it was, but you were only there for half the class; lucky. Why were you late?" Charlie asked, nursing his skinned elbow.  
  
"Professor McGonagall needed help with putting things away."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How's your cheek, Joseph?" Nikole asked walking up to him.  
  
"Eh, it could be better," he replied, blushing slightly.  
  
"Well hope it gets better," she said and quickly walked away.  
  
"What's with her?" Buffy asked Kandice.  
  
"She likes him," Kandice answered.  
  
Buffy nodded and looked around. She spotted Christina, a third year, chasing after a boy and calling, "Sean! Get back here this *instant*! I need my books! *SEAN*!" The boy slowed down and let Christina catch up to him. She grabbed her books out of his arms and walked away with him. Buffy sighed and walked to the castle.  
  
------  
  
Buffy was sitting on her bed, remembering the violent class they had that day.  
  
*"OK students!" Madam Hooch called, "Step up to your brooms and call 'Up!'"  
  
The students walked over and called 'Up!' as they were told. Michael, who was one of the first to get his broom up, thought it would be funny to hex another person's broom. He narrowed his eyes and looked around. He then stopped when his eyes reached Faith and the boy she was standing next to, Thomas. He whipped out his wand and muttered "Pazzesco".  
  
Suddenly Thomas and Faith's brooms rocketed up into their faces and knocked them down. The brooms flew up into the air and then dove at everyone else. The people who had their brooms up jumped onto them and tried to fly away as well as they could. As Madam Hooch pulled out her wand one of the brooms hit her in the head and knocked her unconscious.  
  
Willow and Bridget saw this and took off running to find Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Joseph who had just walked onto the field got hit in the face by a broom. He yelled and clutched the side of his face, which had gotten cut by the broom. The broom then flew at Charlie, who dove to the ground and skinned his elbow.  
  
Most of the kids who weren't being attacked by the hexed brooms ran away from the field and back toward the castle. Nikole, Buffy, Kandice, Faith, and Tegan were running around trying to grab the brooms or un-hex them.  
  
"Duck!" Buffy cried.  
  
"A duck? Where?" Tegan and Nikole both asked.  
  
"No..DUCK!"  
  
Tegan's eyes widened and she yanked Nikole down and a broom whizzed right where their heads were. Suddenly the brooms dropped to the ground and everyone looked to see who stopped the chaos. It was McGonagall.  
  
"Everyone go to the Hospital wing if you need to, if not head to the Great Hall as lunch will be starting soon," McGonagall stated.  
  
Everyone left as she headed over to the knocked out teacher and seriously injured students.*  
  
Buffy sighed and leaned back onto her pillow and quickly fell asleep.  
  
------  
  
*Carla was running, almost out of breath, down the deserted roads. She slowed down for a second, thinking she lost the beast, but then she heard a growling. She immediately took off running as only a Slayer could.  
  
No stake, no other weapons, out of breath, and beyond tired is not a good way to face a vampire. She sighed, praying that she would make it home soon. She made a sharp corner at the next road and raced down it. Her footsteps echoed down the deserted street and the noise bounced off the houses that lined the road. She quickly turned a few more corners, expecting to see her house any minute. When her house didn't show up she looked at the street sign. Her eyes widened in fear. In her hurry to run away from the beast she turned down the wrong road. Now she was at least 10 blocks away from her house. There was no way she'd make it to her house alive. She settled on running to a family friend's house.  
  
She took a left on Red Spruce Lane and crashed right into another vamp. She screamed as she fell to the ground. The vampire laughed and smiled, showing off his teeth.  
  
"I've always wanted to meet the Slayer. Maybe give her a gift. Here's mine to you."  
  
He picked her up off the ground and put her head in his hands. Her eyes widened as she prayed and said good-bye to everyone she possibly could in the few seconds she had left. The vamp quickly rotated his hands and smiled when he heard a satisfying crack.  
  
Carla the Vampire Slayer lay dead in the arms of her murderer.*  
  
------  
  
Buffy felt a jolt go through her and she quickly sat up; again drenched in a cold sweat and shaking. She saw someone die. She saw who killed her and exactly what happened. She had a full on account of the death. Buffy could only sit there until her eyelids drooped shut and she fell back onto her pillow.  
  
------  
  
Buffy went through the next day with serious thoughts in her head. All she could think about was the dream she had. She prayed that it was just out of the ordinary, possibly made up, but she knew it wasn't. She could tell you the exact detail of each event of each dream. The dreams were so vivid, like she was standing there watching them, even like she was standing in them.  
  
By the end of the day Buffy felt slightly better. She didn't expect anymore dreams or another interference. Just as she was going to sleep she heard a scream. She quickly raced to the door and threw it open. She saw Lexy standing in the hall and looking around frantically. It was late at night and Buffy figured it was a bad dream, but she walked over to Lexy anyway.  
  
"What's wrong Lexy?" she asked walking up to the shaking girl.  
  
"I-I went to the bathroom, and everyone was in here; asleep. When I came back I walked into the room I saw that Christina was missing and I saw a dark figure move away from the window, but it was outside. So then I screamed and ran out into the hall. I think what ever it was took Christina," Lexy replied.  
  
Buffy walked over to the window and looked out. She saw someone flying away on a broomstick, but there only appeared to be one person.  
  
------  
  
*There was a rustling in the bushes and a girl with long black hair walked out. Her hood was pulled over her head so no one could see her face. She pulled a stake out of her sleeve and stood there waiting.  
  
Finally a vampire came by. She lunged at it and they wrestled for a long time, until the girl's enemy was dust.  
  
As she stood up her hood fell off.*  
  
------  
  
Buffy awoke with a start, drenched in a cold sweat. She pulled her covers up to her chin and sat there thinking. She knew who the girl was, she knew who the next Slayer was. Someone that was by her that very morning.  
  
"Christina the Vampire Slayer," she muttered aloud.  
  
------  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks sooo much for reading and replying! Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up and sorry it's not as long as the others are, but hey, the next one will be longer! I'm going to be gone from the 3rd to the 9th at camp. I'm going to try to get another one up before I go, but if I don't I will when I come back. So hopefully you're all having a good summer! Rock on and out. Toodles! 


	9. Someone to Talk to

Title: More Than a Witch  
  
By: Gabby  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Joss Whedon owns all Buffy related things and JK Rowling owns all Harry Potter related things. Also JK Rowling's new HP book (5th one) ROCKS! Great job on it! If you haven't read it..read it!  
  
Summary/Time Lines: What if Buffy had always been a witch and lived in England, where she had found out about Slayers before she became one? I'm having Buffy going to Hogwarts with Charlie and Bill and such, but don't worry, everyone else will be added in there. So obviously this is AU because I'm messing with both stories quite a bit, but it should turn out well and make sense. Also if I've got the amount of years that the Weasley children are apart in age and at school wrong I'm very sorry.  
  
Author's Note: Well here's the story. Hope you enjoy. Also please read and review. I'm open for constructive criticism, but please no flames.  
  
------  
  
Someone to Speak To  
  
------  
  
Buffy's day drug on slowly. Everyone was following Christina around asking her exactly what happened. Buffy figured most of the teachers knew she was a Slayer, as she didn't get in trouble for leaving the school. All day she had been using the excuse that she was in the corner of the common room the whole time because she had fallen asleep and that the thing that flew by the window was probably a bat. Buffy thought that the excuse wasn't very good but worked well enough on people who weren't there.  
  
As she was thinking about this her thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang. She slowly stood up from her chair in the back of Dangerous Creatures and Beings. She picked up her books and skulked up to the front of the room. As she went towards the door Professor O'Brien stopped her, "Buffy, can I have a word with you?"  
  
Buffy nodded and walked back over to his desk. He conjured a chair for her to sit in. Buffy took a seat in the chair and set her books on her lap. She looked at his face. His intense brown eyes were set, he looked concerned.  
  
"Buffy are you doing OK?" he asked softly.  
  
"S-sure," she stuttered, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"The past few days you've seen distant, disconnected. Is there anything on your mind?"  
  
"Well.." Buffy started.  
  
"You can tell me."  
  
Buffy nodded and launched into a full explanation of her dreams and of what happened last night and how last night's events and her dream didn't cliché. When she had finished Angel sighed and sat back in the chair. Buffy sat still for a few more minutes, wondering what she should do. Finally after a few minutes of awkward silence Angel sat forward.  
  
"If this, the dreams and events, ever happens again please come and tell me," he said quietly.  
  
"OK," Buffy nodded and stood up.  
  
"Have a good day Miss Summers."  
  
Buffy locked eyes with him. There it was again, that same feeling of recognition that she also had with Tegan. She quickly turned away, "You too." She then left the room.  
  
Angel quickly got out of his chair and headed to Giles' classroom. When he flung the door open Giles started in fright. He sighed when he saw it was Angel. He set his quill down and gestured for Angel to sit in one of the chairs across from his desk. Angel took a seat.  
  
"What's the problem?" Giles asked, placing his hands on his desk.  
  
"Buffy Summers. She's been having dreams..er..one of the latest one was more of a nightmare. She's been dreaming about Slayers. *The* Slayer, the current one is always in her dreams. She saw Carla killed. She also saw Christina patrolling last night," Angel stated.  
  
"You think she has something to do with the Slayers?"  
  
"Yes, because how does any random person have dreams about Slayers?"  
  
Giles sighed, folded and un-folded his hands, "I'll talk to Travers and see what he has to say."  
  
"Tell him that she told you, not me. He wouldn't believe you if it came from me."  
  
Giles nodded as Angel got up and exited the room.  
  
------  
  
A few weeks later Angel was sitting in his classroom preparing his lesson for the following Monday when Doyle raced into his room, panting heavily and shaking violently.  
  
"Is there a problem Mr. Doyle?" Angel asked setting down his parchment.  
  
"I-is this n-n-normal?" Doyle asked and he quickly sneezed.  
  
His face turned a pale green color and horns quickly erupted all over his face. He screwed up his face and it turned back to its normal color and the horns disappeared.  
  
"Well that was..interesting," Angel said, "You're a demon, well part demon at least."  
  
"Joy, wont mum be thrilled, she's got a demon child."  
  
"I take it your mums not demon. Is your father?"  
  
"I never knew my father, he left when Tegan and I were 3."  
  
"What about Tegan, is she demon?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"OK, well we're going to have to go talk to Professor Giles and Headmaster Dumbledore. Has anything else been happening?"  
  
Doyle shuffled his feet and went to open his mouth, but his eyes quickly went milky white and he fell against a chair and twitched a few times. Angel shot up from his desk and went to his side. A few seconds later Doyle came out of it and was sitting there panting heavily and shaking violently.  
  
"That's been happening," Doyle said shakily.  
  
"Visions," Angel pronounced.  
  
"I didn't like this one."  
  
"Well hardly anyone would like falling and twitching-" Angel started.  
  
"I don't mean that. I mean what happened *in* the vision," Doyle rolled his eyes.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"Someone died."  
  
Angel's eyes widened, "What happened?"  
  
"A vampire, it killed a girl. They were fighting, the girl was a fair match to it, but he won."  
  
Angel stood up and knew that Buffy and Doyle were some how connected to the Slayer line and the Powers That Be.  
  
------  
  
*Christina kicked the vampire in the gut and he flew into a bush. He sprang back up and raced at her. She ducked and the vampire flew over her head. She started running deeper into the forest, directing the vampire away from the school. Three figures, two taller and one smaller, raced through the forest after them.  
  
Christina then tripped over a root. Her eyes widened as she scrambled away on all fours. The vampire cornered her and then kicked her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her for a few seconds. He lifted her up by the throat against the tree.  
  
When she was on the ground she had dropped her stake, so her empty hands flew to the vampires hands, which were around her throat, choking her. She pushed and pulled at his hands, but was weak from loss of air. She was about as strong as the average person now. Her hands pushed and pulled until her body fell limp against the tree.  
  
The three figures were too late to save Christina the Vampire Slayer.*  
  
------  
  
Buffy awoke quickly and found herself still sitting in the common room. She knew Christina would be gone in the morning. She had to find Professor O'Brien. She stood up quickly and raced out of the common room, ignoring the calls of "Buffy where are you going?". She raced down to the dungeons and into Professor O'Brien's classroom, he wasn't there. She sighed angrily and sat down in a chair and waited.  
  
A few minutes later Professor O'Brien, Professor Giles, and Doyle walked into the room. Her eyes widened, she knew who the three figures were, and she didn't have to tell them what happened. 


	10. Another One Yet Again

Title: More Than a Witch  
  
By: Gabby  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Joss Whedon owns all Buffy related things and JK Rowling owns all Harry Potter related things. Also JK Rowling's new HP book (5th one) ROCKS! Great job on it! If you haven't read it..read it!  
  
Summary/Time Lines: What if Buffy had always been a witch and lived in England, where she had found out about Slayers before she became one? I'm having Buffy going to Hogwarts with Charlie and Bill and such, but don't worry, everyone else will be added in there. So obviously this is AU because I'm messing with both stories quite a bit, but it should turn out well and make sense. Also if I've got the amount of years that the Weasley children are apart in age and at school wrong I'm very sorry.  
  
Author's Note: Well here's the story. Hope you enjoy. Also please read and review. I'm open for constructive criticism, but please no flames.  
  
Extra Info: Faith and Michael grew up in America for a little bit, so if they're speech doesn't sound British, that's why.  
  
-----  
  
Another One.Yet Again  
  
"She's dead isn't she?" Buffy questioned standing up.  
  
"You had another dream?" Angel asked her.  
  
Buffy nodded and sat back down. Doyle walked over and took a seat next to her.  
  
"So you get visions too?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But without the pain...lucky you."  
  
"I wonder who the new Slayer is going to be," Giles pondered.  
  
}-{  
  
"Laurel?" McGonagall called.  
  
Laurel looked up from her notebook, in which she had been writing "I love Todd" over and over again in, and saw the stern teacher looking at her. She quickly closed her book and asked, "Yes?"  
  
"I need you to come with me."  
  
She nodded, gathered up her books, and followed McGonagall out of the room. She swiftly followed the professor down the hall. They stopped in front of a giant stone griffin.  
  
"Toffee," McGonagall stated coldly and the griffin moved aside and they stepped onto a slow revolving staircase.  
  
When they reached the door McGonagall pushed it open. Laurel saw Professor Giles and Headmaster Dumbledore sitting across from each other and staring anxiously at her.  
  
"Please take a seat Laurel," Dumbledore said.  
  
Laurel sat down next to Giles who turned to her and said, "We have something very important to tell you."  
  
Laurel nodded.  
  
"You're the Vampire Slayer."  
  
}-{  
  
"Y-you're a what?" Tegan asked, eyes widening, sitting across from Doyle in the Dangerous Creatures and Beings classroom.  
  
"I'm a...demon," Doyle stated slowly.  
  
"No, no! You, you can't be...they, they aren't real!"  
  
"Well we're real aren't we? Not many people believe in witches and wizards."  
  
"But this is bloody insane! A demon? Who did you get that from? Defiantly not from mum!"  
  
"It's probably from you're father," Angel said.  
  
"Of course," Tegan sighed, "Da was always the problem.."  
  
"I hear you," Buffy stated.  
  
Tegan sighed, stood up, and said, "What are we going to do?" when she suddenly got thrown back into her chair.  
  
}-{  
  
"Kaden Mercade! Get back here this instant!" Shellie Lonquist, a second year, shouted across the Great Hall at her third year boyfriend.  
  
A stunningly hansom boy with deep brown eyes and black hair turned around and walked back to where Shellie was standing tapping her foot. She flung her shoulder length wavy blonde hair over her shoulder. He stopped in front of her, he was about a foot or so taller, so she had to look up to see him.  
  
"C'mon," she grabbed his hand and drug him out into the hall.  
  
Kaden followed quickly behind her, ignoring the glances and calls he was getting from his friends. Just because he was going out with most popular and beautiful Slytherin girl didn't mean he had to show off all the time. Even if it was fun every now and then. He knew where Shellie was taking him. Behind the staircase so she could kiss him. He always got a kick out of how secretive she was when she would probably wear him like a pin, if she could, to show him off.  
  
As she pulled him behind the staircase she heard someone call, "Shellie!" She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall and turned around, trying to hide him, even though he was so much taller.  
  
"Yes?" she called sweetly back.  
  
"What are you doing?" her sister, Kristin, came into view.  
  
Shellie sighed, she couldn't stand her sister. She was like the perfect...Shellie. She was a first year, had straight blonde hair and freckles. She constantly got good marks and was in Ravenclaw. She had her sights set on a good-looking third year, Kyle, who liked her back. But both of them were to naïve to notice.  
  
"Um...I dropped something and I'm looking for it," Shellie lied lamely, she'd hate for her sister to bust her or do something stupid.  
  
Kristin rolled her eyes and walked away. Shellie turned back to Kaden.  
  
"Where were we?" and kissed him.  
  
}-{  
  
"You could just leave me alone y'know?" Faith spoke darkly.  
  
"No, that just wouldn't be fun," Michael said from behind her.  
  
"You've got problems."  
  
"I'm not the one in sodding Gryffindor."  
  
"I'm not the whipped little puppy of a bunch of prissy chicks," Faith said.  
  
"I'm not the lackey of Miss I'm-So-Tough Summers."  
  
Faith turned around and looked at him. She glared at him, but couldn't help but laugh when she was what was on his shoe.  
  
She turned around, "I'm not the one with a wad of toilet paper stuck to my shoe."  
  
"It's not over y'know," Michael growled.  
  
"It never is."  
  
}-{  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in so long and that this chapter isn't so long. But I'm gonna try to get more up soon! But thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! 


	11. Bumpy Faces

Title: More Than a Witch  
  
By: Gabby  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Joss Whedon owns all Buffy related things and JK Rowling owns all Harry Potter related things. Also JK Rowling's new HP book (5th one) ROCKS! Great job on it! If you haven't read it..read it!  
  
Summary/Time Lines: What if Buffy had always been a witch and lived in England, where she had found out about Slayers before she became one? I'm having Buffy going to Hogwarts with Charlie and Bill and such, but don't worry, everyone else will be added in there. So obviously this is AU because I'm messing with both stories quite a bit, but it should turn out well and make sense. Also if I've got the amount of years that the Weasley children are apart in age and at school wrong I'm very sorry.  
  
Author's Note: Well here's the story. Hope you enjoy. Also please read and review. I'm open for constructive criticism, but please no flames.  
  
Extra Info: Faith and Michael grew up in America for a little bit, so if they're speech doesn't sound British, that's why.  
  
]~[  
  
Bumpy Faces  
  
}~{  
  
*A girl was walking along the edge of the Forbidden Forest, near the lake. She looked like she was terrified. Her right hand, in which she was holding her stake, was shaking violently. She looked around warily for any sign of...well anything. Suddenly there was a roar and a very ugly bumpy faced monster tackled her to the ground.  
  
She suppressed the scream that rose in her throat. She pushed him off of her and jumped up. She quickly went in for the plunge. The vamp moved and kicked her in the stomach. She flew back and landing in patch of long weeds.  
  
Suddenly an older woman ran out and kicked the vampire and staked it with a stake she pulled out of her cloak. She immediately staked it and it poofed into a big pile of dust.  
  
"No! NO!" she said walking over to where the girl was lying in the weeds, "No....that's not how you do it."  
  
"Why don't you do it then? Hmm? Why don't you go out every night and save the world from darkness and evil?" the girl asked angrily standing up.  
  
"Because that's your job, not mine. My job is to watch you."  
  
"Whatever floats your boat lady."  
  
The woman sighed and turned around.*  
  
]~{  
  
Buffy awoke with a start.  
  
"McGonagall?"  
  
She shook her head and got out the chair she fell asleep in. People were still scattered around the room so she figured she still had time to get to Angel's classroom.  
  
She'd been on a first name basis with Angel for awhile since they'd been talking so much lately. She learned a lot more about the man behind the hotness.  
  
*True, he's mostly dark and broody,* she thought to herself, "But he's a lot more than-whoa Buffy, what's going on in this head of yours?*  
  
She shook her head and continued running down the hallways. She finally came to the door of Dangerous Creatures and Beings. She pushed it open and ran through into the class room.  
  
"Angel!"  
  
He looked up from the book he was reading. He saw Buffy skid to a halt in front of his desk.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"McGonagall? What does she have to do with what's going on.?"  
  
"She...uh..."  
  
"What does she bloody have to do with this?!"  
  
Angel looked at her in shock, he'd never seen her this angry before.  
  
"OK, Buffy, calm down..."  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down; I want to know what the heck is going on. You know and you won't tell me!"  
  
"Sit."  
  
Buffy huffed and sat down in the chair and crossed her arms.  
  
"OK, I'll tell you what I know."  
  
]~[  
  
"So looks like you have visions too," Doyle said to Tegan for the 100th time.  
  
"Oh bugger off," she growled through the headache.  
  
"At least you don't get huge pointy things popping out of your face every time you sneeze."  
  
"How do you know I don't?" she sneered, "Let's just hope that's not next."  
  
"Well, it hasn't happened yet," said Doyle, "So, it probably won't."  
  
"We HOPE"  
  
"Tegan.. It won't."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
Doyle sighed. He had to find a way to convince his sister that she wasn't a demon. Then he smiled.  
  
He had an idea....  
  
]~[  
  
"I'm bored.." said a dark-haired woman.  
  
"Well, luv, what do you want to do? It's daytime, and this bloody school has no tunnels. At least, not that I know of, and I should know, I bloody well went here."  
  
"My Spikey is a wizard? Naughty boy, he's been keeping secrets. You shouldn't keep secrets, should you Miss Edith?" Drusilla giggled.  
  
"Power's all gone; there wasn't any point to telling you. And besides, you never asked."  
  
"Well... I'll be sure to ask in the future then."  
  
"You do that luv."  
  
Suddenly the petite woman crouched on the ground, whimpering.  
  
"What's wrong luv?"  
  
"The stars whisper to me. Dreadful, awful, beautiful things."  
  
Spike looked at her. "What do they tell you Dru?"  
  
"The Dark Lord needs us."  
  
"The Dark Lord?"  
  
"Yes.. Lord Voldemort... he calls to us."  
  
}~{  
  
Dinner was finally served and all the students of Hogwarts were starving.  
  
The Ravenclaw first-years sat together at the end of the table closest to the staff table. Willow and Cordelia were discussing today's Dangerous Creatures and Beings class, or at least discussing Professor O'Brien.  
  
"And then he gave an example of how to fight an erkling, you know, without magic, and he was wearing a muscle shirt and... mmmm....."  
  
"I know.." Willow sighed.  
  
"So, Tegan," asked Doyle, "sneezed lately?"  
  
"No, thank goodness. I don't want giant green spikes popping out of my head anytime soon."  
  
"Teeg, shut up.."  
  
"Right. Sorry"  
  
Doyle chose this moment to toss the large amount of pepper he had hidden in his hand, being careful not to get any near himself, because if he sneezed it would be a catastrophe.  
  
Tegan inhaled a large amount of the pepper, "What the--- Achoo!" she sneezed. Nothing happened, unless you count the people immediately surrounding the Ravenclaw table starring at her.  
  
"Francis Abraham Doyle!" she screamed.  
  
"What it worked! You aren't... not allergic to pepper!" Doyle pointed out, "Hey! You said my full name!"  
  
"You're damn right I did!" she said, and attacked him. He ran from the Great Hall amidst peels of laughter, while Tegan chased him.  
  
"What was THAT all about?" Willow asked.  
  
"I have NO idea" Cordy replied.  
  
}~{  
  
"C'mon!" Charlie whispered to Thomas.  
  
"Are you sure? 'Cos the last thing we need is McGonagall catching us sneaking out."  
  
Charlie, Ryan, Joseph and Oz chorused, "C'mon!"  
  
The five boys quietly snuck out of the school and out onto the grounds.  
  
"Why are we out here again?" Ryan whispered.  
  
"Chicken," Oz muttered.  
  
The five of them continued wandering through the darkness until they heard a low guttural growl. They quickly halted. They stood there until they saw a man with a bumpy forehead and exceedingly long teeth standing in front of them.  
  
"Dru! Dinner!" he called.  
  
Then a petite brown-haired woman stepped out behind them. She grabbed Oz and held him against her.  
  
"Found mine."  
  
With this Joseph and Thomas took off screaming like women back to the castle. Charlie backed up and slid behind a tree. So Ryan was the only left. Spike grabbed him and pulled his head back. Ryan screamed and kicked at the man.  
  
Drusilla bit Oz and quickly pushed him onto the ground and growled at him, "Wretch." She looked to Spike, "This one tastes funny. Can I have some of yours?"  
  
Spike nodded and Oz's hand flew to his neck and he ran to where Charlie was hiding. Charlie yanked him behind the tree.  
  
"We have to do something!" Oz whispered hurriedly.  
  
Charlie suddenly remembered about the stakes. He ripped a branch off the tree and ran out from behind the tree. He ran at Spike, but as he got closer he saw Ryan fall to the ground, dead. Charlie cringed and tried not to let the tears fall. He went back to Oz, helped him up and raced to the front doors. Charlie turned around and saw the two vampires walk into the woods, leaving Ryan dead on the ground.  
  
"We can't just leave him there," Charlie muttered.  
  
Oz nodded in agreement and they walked over, picked him up and headed back to the castle. Knowing that no one could see him in the dark Charlie let the tears fall freely. He looked over at Oz saw his eyes glistening in the moonlight.  
  
"Boys?" Charlie whirled around when he heard the voice.  
  
He saw Professor O'Brien standing behind them.  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
Charlie stared at him wide-eyed and dropped Ryan's legs.  
  
"W-w-we came outside a-a-and they just caught us," Charlie stammered.  
  
"Who'sus'?"  
  
"Thomas, Joseph, Oz, Ryan and I. Thomas and Joseph ran. The girl caught Oz, the man got Ryan and I went behind the tree, trying to find a branch. The girl bit Oz, but shoved him to the ground and said that he tasted funny. Then they both bit Ryan. I went to get them with the branch, but...I was too late."  
  
Angel blinked, "What did they look like?"  
  
"The girl," Oz stated, "had long brown hair and was sorta tall. She had a crazy look in her eyes."  
  
"And the man?" Angel sounded worried.  
  
"Tall, platinum blonde hair," Charlie answered.  
  
"Give me Ryan, get in the castle. Now."  
  
Charlie and Oz did as was told.  
  
"And Oz!" Angel called, "Go to the hospital wing!"  
  
Once they went inside Angel carried the boy out by the trees and yelled, "I'll find you eventually. I *will* find you!"  
  
He then turned and walked back inside.  
  
"Yeah, yeah you will...Angelus," Spike muttered. 


	12. He's a What?

Title: More Than a Witch  
  
By: Gabby  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Joss Whedon owns all Buffy related things and JK Rowling owns all Harry Potter related things. Also JK Rowling's new HP book (5th one) ROCKS! Great job on it! If you haven't read it..read it!  
  
Summary/Time Lines: What if Buffy had always been a witch and lived in England, where she had found out about Slayers before she became one? I'm having Buffy going to Hogwarts with Charlie and Bill and such, but don't worry, everyone else will be added in there. So obviously this is AU because I'm messing with both stories quite a bit, but it should turn out well and make sense. Also if I've got the amount of years that the Weasley children are apart in age and at school wrong I'm very sorry.  
  
Author's Note: Well here's the story. Hope you enjoy. Also please read and review. I'm open for constructive criticism, but please no flames.  
  
]~[  
  
He's a What?  
  
]~[  
  
"He what? By a what?" Kandice asked, fear showing on her face.  
  
"Was killed....by a monster. I dunno what it was, but it was defiantly a monster," Charlie supplied.  
  
"It was a monster alright," Oz said holding his neck where the bandage was placed, "The thing bit me."  
  
"Sounds like a vampire," Nikole whispered.  
  
Charlie paused, knowing he wasn't supposed to say anything, "Um......maybe."  
  
"But it attacked you?"  
  
Charlie nodded, "Sodding prat."  
  
"And prat-ette," Oz added.  
  
"B-b-but he's d-d-dead?" Bridget's voice quavered.  
  
Charlie and Oz nodded somberly.  
  
Buffy slammed down her books and stormed out of the common room.  
  
"Buff!" Charlie called, jumping up and chasing after her.  
  
"Go away."  
  
He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"If someone had known, if I knew..I could..have done..try to have done..something," she sniffed.  
  
"Buffy, no one knew, we did what we could," Charlie tried.  
  
"But it just wasn't good enough!" she screamed, "That's the third person that's died! I can't take all of this all of this Charlie! I can't."  
  
Aside from just the death, every other emotion and feeling was rising up inside of her. Anger at Angel because she knew he was leaving things out in his explanation. Sorry for two of her new friends who learned that they have head pounding visions and they ended up being part demon. She closed her eyes and sunk to her knees.  
  
Charlie wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. He put his chin on her head and wondered who the third person who died was and what was going through Buffy's head. They sat for a few more minutes until Buffy moved.  
  
"Have to go talk to Angel," she said standing up.  
  
Charlie nodded and let her go. He'd wait in the common room till she came back.  
  
Buffy walked slowly down the hallway, she hardly noticed anyone when they walked by her. When she finally got to his classroom she eased the door open silently. She found Angel sitting at his desk with his head in his hands.  
  
*If only you had got there sooner, you could've saved them,* Angel thought to himself.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked, walking into the room and closing the door behind her.  
  
He looked up when he heard her voice, "Buffy." She stood by the closed door and Angel could tell she had been crying. He got out of his chair and walked over to stand by her.  
  
"Are you doing-''  
  
He was cut off by her throwing her arms around him and hugging him. He had no idea what to do. Here's this eleven-year-old student clinging to him, a 234-year-old souled vampire professor at Hogwarts.  
  
Buffy then pulled away. She looked up at him and quickly looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry," Buffy muttered.  
  
All Angel could do was nod. Buffy sat down in a chair and stared at her feet. Angel sat down in a chair next to Buffy. They sat there for about five minutes in total silence.  
  
"I'm gonna go," she said standing up, "Thanks."  
  
"Mhm," Angel replied, unsure what she was thanking him for, "Goodnight Buffy."  
  
"'Nite," Buffy then walked out the door and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
When she got back she found Charlie sitting on the couch across from the fireplace. She sat down next to him and stared at the orange crackling flames.  
  
"You OK?" Charlie asked looking at her.  
  
"A little better. How about you?" she questioned.  
  
"Um.."  
  
"I..I'm sorry about what happened."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They sat there until Buffy yawned.  
  
"Guess we should probably go to sleep," Charlie stated.  
  
Buffy nodded and stood up. She walked over to the staircase and hugged Charlie, who walked up to her, goodnight. Suddenly he kissed her on the cheek, ran over to the boys' staircase and ran up them.  
  
Buffy stood there in a state of shock and then walked up to her room and prepared herself for very confusing dreams and the next day.  
  
]~[  
  
"Doyle?" Angel asked him the next day after class, "Can I have a word with you?"  
  
Doyle nodded and sat down in a chair across from Angel.  
  
"Are you doing OK?"  
  
"Sure, I'm fine," Doyle muttered, "It's just hard to deal with."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Doyle snorted, "How could you know? You're human."  
  
"Well.." Angel started, "Let me show you."  
  
Angel faked sneezed and when he brought his head up he was vamped out.  
  
"Bloody.."Doyle couldn't even finish his sentence, he just stared.  
  
Angel then morphed back to human.  
  
"So, you're a..a.."  
  
"Yeah, a souled one too."  
  
]~[  
  
"He kissed you?!" Willow squealed.  
  
"On the cheek. What's the big deal anyways? I mean we are best friends." Buffy asked.  
  
"Um, hi. You got kissed!" Nikole squeaked.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and stood up, "I'm going to the library."  
  
"I'm coming with," Willow said following her back into the school.  
  
"Hey Will?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you like Oz?'  
  
Willow blushed, "Maybe."  
  
Buffy laughed and stopped when she heard someone call her name. She turned and saw Charlie.  
  
"What do I do?" she urgently whispered to Willow.  
  
"Talk to him," Willow said giving her a push, "I'll meet you in the library."  
  
Buffy nodded and walked over to Charlie, "Hello."  
  
"Hi. I kinda wanted to..apologize about last night. I was.."  
  
"No, it's OK."  
  
"Really? 'Cos I dunno what happened, I just.."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy muttered, remembering what she did last night when she saw Angel, "Know the feeling."  
  
"So I'll see you later?"  
  
"OK, bye," Buffy said turning around and going to the library.  
  
]~[  
  
"Lestrange," Kaden said waking up to Michael.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Just c'mon."  
  
Michael sighed, rolled his eyes and followed Kaden out of the Great Hall and into an empty classroom. Shellie and Holly were sitting in there waiting.  
  
"Finally," Shellie stated, hopping off the desk, "Took you long enough."  
  
"Cut the crap, just tell us why we're here," Holly sneered.  
  
"Watch it," Shellie snarled back.  
  
Kaden pulled out a piece of parchment, "This is why we're here."  
  
Michael and Holly each read the letter.  
  
"Let's do it," Michael said.  
  
"OK," Shellie stated, "We'll all meet in the common room at midnight and go from there."  
  
]~[  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?" Buffy asked Angel.  
  
"Yeah, come with me," he led her outside.  
  
It was dusk and there was a little sliver of orange-y gold sunlight shining over the trees. In matter of seconds the sun would be gone completely. As they walked over to the lake the sun vanished. The moon and the stars reflected on the shiny black surface.  
  
"What'd you need to talk to me about?" Buffy questioned.  
  
Before Angel could say anything there came a growling from the trees. Buffy gave a squeak and hid behind Angel. The leaves rustled and an instant later a woman with shoulder length black hair jumped out at them. Her face was all bumpy and her teeth were longer than normal.  
  
Buffy gasped knowing that they were face-to-face with a vampire. The creature growled and lunged at them, but before it could get to them Angel lashed out. He kneed it in the gut and punched it in the face. The girl grabbed his leg and flipped him over her shoulder. Buffy skirted around the vampire and went over to Angel. He turned his head to tell her to run, but before he could say anything she screamed and took off running. His eyes widened, realizing that he was vamped out.  
  
He jumped up, "Buffy! Wait!"  
  
The girl then kicked the back of his legs and he fell to the ground. She kicked him in the side, grabbed his cloak and pulled him up so they were face-to-face. Before she could do anything Angel head-butted her. She dropped him and stumbled backward. He pulled out a stake and dusted her. He then turned around and ran back to the castle, hoping he could get to Buffy before she could get to anyone else. 


	13. Oh, He's a That

Title: More Than a Witch  
  
By: Gabby  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Joss Whedon owns all Buffy related things and JK Rowling owns all Harry Potter related things. Also JK Rowling's new HP book (5th one) ROCKS! Great job on it! If you haven't read it..read it!  
  
Summary/Time Lines: What if Buffy had always been a witch and lived in England, where she had found out about Slayers before she became one? I'm having Buffy going to Hogwarts with Charlie and Bill and such, but don't worry, everyone else will be added in there. So obviously this is AU because I'm messing with both stories quite a bit, but it should turn out well and make sense. Also if I've got the amount of years that the Weasley children are apart in age and at school wrong I'm very sorry.  
  
Author's Note: Well here's the story. Hope you enjoy. Also please read and review. I'm open for constructive criticism, but please no flames.  
  
}~{  
  
Oh, He's a That  
  
}~{  
  
Buffy burst through the doors of the library. She went directly to the card catalogue and looked up "vampire." She looked down the card for anything having to do with "Angel". She couldn't find anything closer than "Angelus," but decided to look up the name anyway. She saw that the information was in the book "The Most Feared Demons". Thinking that that was not a good sign, she went to find the book.  
  
She found it on a shelf in the back of the library. She picked the book up off the shelf and blew the dust off of it. She found a chair and sat down. She flipped through until she found a page titled "Angelus". She read it out loud to herself:  
  
"Angelus was a vampire sired by Darla in the late 1700's. He soon became a ruthless killer. He went through Europe killing most people in his path. He then sired Drusilla after driving her over the brink of insanity. Angelus, Darla, and Drusilla continued to ransack Europe. Then one day Drusilla spotted a very upset man who was named William, but was more commonly known as William the Bloody for his "bloody awful poetry". Drusilla then decided to change him into a vampire and they fell in love. William then changed his name to Spike because he was known to torture his victims with railroad spikes. The four of them soon became known as The Scourges of Europe."  
  
Buffy went to turn to the next page, but it was ripped out. She sighed, decided to check the book out to see if she could read more up on it, and headed over to the circulation desk. She plopped the book down on the counter and cleared her throat. The librarian turned around.  
  
"Oh sorry, I didn't see you," she grinned at Buffy, "Doing a project?" she asked seeing the book sitting on the counter.  
  
"Oh, no, just thought it'd be an interesting read," Buffy lied clenching her teeth.  
  
The librarian shrugged and checked the book out, "It's due next Thursday."  
  
Buffy nodded, picked the book up, and walked out of the library. She headed up the stairs until she reached the portrait hole. She muttered the new password, "Cream putt." As she walked in she rolled her eyes mumbling, "What the heck does "cream putt" mean anyways?"  
  
She walked over to a table, set the book down, pulled a parchment and quill out of her bag, and set to work.  
  
}~{  
  
Angel walked into the staff room, looking upset. He had searched almost the whole school, except the common rooms for Buffy, and hadn't been able to find her. He went up to Professor McGonagall and asked "Have you seen Buffy Summers?"  
  
"Why, no Angel, why?" the transfiguration teacher replied.  
  
"Well, she found out..." Angel trailed off. He got a sort of distant far away look in his eyes.  
  
"Found out...?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"That I'm a vampire?!" Angel answered. He didn't panic very often, but for some reason... he really didn't want to scare Buffy, especially since he had a feeling that Buffy wasn't just any normal girl.  
  
McGonagall looked concerned. "How would this happen?"  
  
Angel swallowed. Buffy wasn't really supposed to know anything about vampires and demons, and now he had practically told her everything. He didn't want to tell McGonagall that Buffy had been having dreams; it would only concern the deputy headmistress.  
  
"After Ryan's death, Buffy came to talk to me. She was really upset about some things that she had heard rumors amongst the students about vampires and demons. I told her that I didn't know anything, but she's smarter than that. She just needed to know. So I explained to her that yes, vampires had killed Ryan that night. She was kind of upset, didn't really accept it. So, I told her I wanted her to come by after school. I took her outside, hoping that I'd be able to talk to her, and possibly clear some things up. Well, of course, a vampire attacked. It was just a fledgling, but it was pretty strong. I started to fight it, and there's no way I would've lost. But my face slipped. It's second nature to me to vamp out when I'm fighting, so I didn't think anything of it, but when I turned around and Buffy saw me, she was terrified. She took off running, so I wasn't able to explain anything at all. And now I can't find her."  
  
McGonagall nodded, surprisingly understanding of what had happened, "I'll go get her and take her to your office, and then I have to go take Laurel on patrol."  
  
"OK, I'll see you in a few minutes."  
  
They both left the room and went their respective ways. McGonagall took off up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. She said, "Cream putt" when she reached the portrait and walked in. She found Buffy sitting at a table, head buried in a book.  
  
She cleared her throat, "Miss Summers."  
  
Buffy looked up and quickly shut the book. She put her parchment and quill along with the book into her bag. She stood up and walked over to McGonagall.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Come with me," McGonagall said sternly and left the room.  
  
Buffy took off at once catching up with McGonagall. They went down the staircases until they reached the dungeons. Buffy had a queasy feeling in her stomach, not knowing where she was going. McGonagall suddenly stopped in front of a door. McGonagall opened the door and motioned for Buffy to go in. Buffy stepped in, the door closed, and the light from the hall and McGonagall disappeared from behind her. Buffy looked around she recognized that she was in the back of Angel's classroom. She walked up to his desk and sat in a chair, which was in front of it. Angel then walked into the room.  
  
"Buffy-'' Angel started.  
  
"You lied to me!" she quickly accused, interrupting him.  
  
"Well-'' he tried again.  
  
"No! I'm not listening to this!" She got up and tried to run out.  
  
Angel grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She hit his arm away.  
  
"Don't touch me!"  
  
Angel didn't let go of her, he was too strong. She continued to struggle, but realizing she couldn't get away, relaxed a little.  
  
Angel had an idea. He vamped out.  
  
Buffy started struggling again. "What are you going to eat me now?! Geez... first you lie and now you want to kill me. What kind of a jerk are you... Angelus!"  
  
Angel put his human face back on.  
  
"How'd you find out? About Angelus?" he asked, pain and guilt in his eyes.  
  
"I can read you know, just because I'm a first year doesn't mean I'm completely unintelligent. I went to the library and looked it up. So it's true? You're a vampire, the Scourge of Europe who drove a girl insane and then turned her so that she would live forever? Well, I dunno, but teaching us how to fight Dangerous Creatures and Beings doesn't really seem like the right subject for you. Shouldn't you teach something more like 'Getting Eaten by Dangerous Creatures and Beings?"  
  
Angel looked completely sullen.  
  
"Yes. I am Angelus. Or... I was."  
  
"How could you not be him anymore?! Vampires live forever, and I'm pretty sure they don't just wake up one morning and decide to go teach kids how to do magic. What are you some kinda schitzo?"  
  
Angel sighed and said, "Sit down."  
  
"No."  
  
Angel looked pissed off, "Sit down!"  
  
Buffy sat down thinking it might be a good idea, don't wanna piss an evil vampire off too much.  
  
"OK," Angel said leaning against his desk, "It all started in Romania. I went to a gypsy camp. I found their head daughter and decided "Hey why don't I eat her? It'll make them mad". So I did, well they didn't take it very well."  
  
Buffy snorted, "Who would?"  
  
"So they decided they'd get revenge. And they sure did, they gave me my soul. Now everyday I feel the pain of every person I've ever killed and their families. Teaching here is just a way to give something good back. It's like penance."  
  
"So after you got a soul you didn't stay with Darla, Drusilla and Spike anymore?"  
  
"Well I tried, but Darla told me I was disgusting and said that if I wouldn't kill anymore she'd kill me. She'd bring me people to kill, but I couldn't do it. So I ran before they could do anything to me."  
  
Buffy sat back in her chair trying to take in what Angel had just told her, "Wow... that's..."  
  
"Yeah," Angel said, looking like he was lost in past memories. And not the good kind.  
  
}~{  
  
Shellie walked into the Slytherin common room with Holly. Kaden and Michael were already in the dark room.  
  
"Did you bring everything we need Kaden?" Shellie asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kaden said, pointing at a bag that was sitting on the leather couch. "It's all in there."  
  
"Good." Shellie said, grabbing Kaden's arm, "Let's go then."  
  
The group followed Kaden out of the room into the hallways of Hogwarts. They climbed the stairs to the main level of the school and walked out the front doors towards the Forbidden Forest  
  
"So who is this guy?" Holly asked.  
  
"He's my uncle. He's really cool. He's a wizard too obviously, went to school here awhile ago. Slytherin, obviously. Now he's... I dunno what he is. Works for some powerful guy... never told me. But he says he's got a job for us."  
  
"So what's in the bag?"  
  
"What do you think? That Gryffindor boy was killed out here remember? Brian or Ryan or whatever his name was. Vampires. I have stakes and holy water and stuff in the bag."  
  
"Well a lot of good they'll do us in that bag!" Shellie said. "Maybe you should pass them out."  
  
The group paused while Kaden handed a stake, a cross, and a spray bottle filled holy water. They started walking again, and eventually came to a little hut in the grounds. It looked like an old caretaker's hut, one that hadn't been used for years and years, probably because of the creatures of the dark that walked around in the forest. They went inside the hut, and inside they found two people, a man with platinum hair and a woman with dark hair. She was sitting on his lap. Shellie shivered unconsciously, not only because of the cold. The couple was a little creepy. Especially the girl.  
  
"Uncle William." Kaden greeted, nodding.  
  
"Kaden!" his uncle exclaimed, "So glad you could make it!"  
  
"You have a job for me?"  
  
"Yeah... for you and the rest of the kiddies."  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"Well, I have a... friend; let's call him... in the castle. I need you to... you know... tell me what he's up to."  
  
"Who? A student?"  
  
"No. A professor. Poof goes by... O'Brien?" the blonde answered.  
  
Shellie giggled. Kaden glared.  
  
"Oh come on Kade... he's hot!"  
  
The girl on 'Uncle Williams' lap giggled and said "My silly Daddy."  
  
Holly shot her an odd look and then turned to Michael who had the same look on his face.  
  
With out even consulting with the rest Kaden stated, "We'll do it."  
  
"Good," the blonde man grinned.  
  
}~{  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to get up! Michelle helped me write this! It was great fun! :-D Hope ya'll like it! Please read and review and I'll try to get a new one up as soon as possible!!! 


	14. Learning Experiences

Title: More Than a Witch

By: Gabby

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Joss Whedon owns all Buffy related things and JK Rowling owns all Harry Potter related things. Also JK Rowling's new HP book (5th one) ROCKS! Great job on it! If you haven't read it..read it!

Summary/Time Lines: What if Buffy had always been a witch and lived in England, where she had found out about Slayers before she became one? I'm having Buffy going to Hogwarts with Charlie and Bill and such, but don't worry, everyone else will be added in there. So obviously this is AU because I'm messing with both stories quite a bit, but it should turn out well and make sense. Also if I've got the amount of years that the Weasley children are apart in age and at school wrong I'm very sorry.

Author's Note: Well here's the story. Hope you enjoy. Also please read and review. I'm open for constructive criticism, but please no flames.

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! I apologize a million times over for taking so long to these chapters up! Some major family issues came up and I've kind of had a tough time dealing with them and my year was just so crazy. But I've found out how I'm going to end this story and I already pretty much figured out the sequel to it. For all of the people who are reading this you are truly amazing and thank you for coming back and reading! You guys are the ones who keep this going! If you know anyone who was reading this before and stopped maybe suggest they come back and read it? ;-) You guys are the best. Thank you for all your positive comments!**_

Extra Little Tidbit: Doyle is a third year with Bill.

Extra…very important: My dividers between the sections and what's happening don't seem to be working, atleast not for me. If they do for you… yay! If not I'm sorry… and I think you should be able to differentiate the time periods and stuff. I'll work on it to try to fix it. Thanks!

--------

Learning Experiences

--------

"So, now you know," Angel said stiffly, looking at his desk.

"I-I… " Buffy trailed off.

"It's okay, it's not like you knew. I didn't have a stamp reading "Souled Vampire" on my forehead."

Buffy grinned slightly when he said this. "So I take it there's a lot of stuff I don't know?"

Angel nodded.

"When can I find out?" Buffy asked.

"In time."

Buffy opened her mouth to retort, but closed it when she saw the look on Angel's face. He'd had a tough night. She decided she should probably leave him alone. So Buffy quickly got up and left before he could stop her.

--------

_Laurel flew across the green sloping lawn and landed with a thud, "Ugh." She quickly got up and charged at the foul creature staring at her, malice in it's eyes. She whipped out her stake and dove. She and the creature fell to the ground, tumbling down the hill. She finally got the vampire on it's back and hit her mark. She fell to the ground slightly into a pile of dust. She looked to her left and saw McGonagall, who was smiling at her._

_"Good job Laurel… I think you're getting the hang of this," McGonagall congratulated her._

_Laurel stood up and smiled McGonagall, "Any more?" McGonagall nodded at her. "Bring them on."_

_--------_

Buffy woke up quickly, but not drenched in sweat. This was a good dream… Laurel was alive and she knew what she was doing. This was a good thing. Buffy smiled and went back to sleep hoping that no bad dreams would ruin her currently good mood.

--------

Buffy walked into the Great Hall late that morning, but it didn't matter to her, she was still in a good mood. She quickly sat down between Faith and Nikole. She piled up her plate high with pancakes, sausage, bacon, and eggs. She poured ice cold pumpkin juice into her cup and dug into her meal.

"Attempting to feed a whole third world country?" Cordelia snapped as she walked by the table.

Buffy blushed slightly, but ignored her comment and continued eating. This made Cordelia mad, who huffed and quickly stalked out of the Great Hall followed by Harmony, Holly, and Michael.

"The Three Bloody Musketeers those ones," Charlie, who was sitting across from Buffy, grimaced.

"They couldn't save someone if they tried," Buffy stated simply, but it wasn't the right thing to say.

Most people within hearing distanced stiffened at hearing this. They all thought of Ryan and what had happened recently and they all felt guilty they couldn't save him. Buffy felt horrible and pushed her food away from her. She got up out of her seat and rushed towards the exit. Charlie went to follow her but Faith stood up first, "Let me go." A few people gave her strange looks, as some of them still didn't trust her. Charlie nodded and watched Faith follow Buffy from the Great Hall.

"B!" Faith called, quickly walking down the hall.

"What?" Buffy snapped, whipping around, her good mood gone.

Faith was taken aback by her hostility and took a few steps back. She saw Buffy's face slacken when she did this. Faith shook her head and went up to her. She touched her shoulder, "Wanna talk?"

Buffy nodded and walked over to the stairs. They both took a seat and sat for a few minutes, admiring the marble on the stairs. Buffy glanced at Faith, who had a worried look on her face. Faith looked at her and Buffy quickly looked away. Faith sighed, "You didn't mean to."

"But did you see everyone? I thought Bridget was going to break down right then and there. And Joseph? It looked like he wanted to maim me this the fork that he was holding."

Faith smirked when Buffy said this, but quickly stopped because she knew now wasn't the time for jokes, "They know you didn't mean to. You've taken it as hard as them. Possibly even harder. B, you put too much pressure on yourself."

"Me?" Buffy questioned vehemently. "Look at you. Always trying to put on a show. Like you're really, really tough… but… you're actually one of the nicest people here. And why do you do this? For your brother? To show him he's wrong? But then everyone is afraid of you."

Faith's face reddened, "I… "

"Are you afraid you're going to slip in front of him? So he knows that you're not a cold hearted prat like him? Why do you act like that anyways… you don't have to impress him?"

"Being a Lestrange… " Faith laughed, but it was very cold, "Being a Lestrange is like… living a lie. But you're royalty, so it really doesn't matter. It's just like being a Malfoy or a Black. Heck… I am a Malfoy and a Black. We're all connected. My mother, Bellatrix, was a Black, but then she married the git that is my father and had me and my… _darling_… brother. My aunt, Narcissa, married a Malfoy. My other aunt, Andromeda? Well she was a great woman, but she married a Muggle-born… so my family disowned her pretty much. And my mom's cousin… Sirius… there's great guy… even though not everyone at this school would agree."

Buffy had heard most of these names before, but Faith was the first she had personally known… _Wait, if all purebloods are connected… _

"Are you related to Charlie and Bill?"

"Distantly, but my family tries to forget."

Buffy nodded, "So… why was you're brother so mad at you when you got sorted into Gryffindor?"

"You haven't figured this out yet?" Faith questioned. "My _whole_ family has been in Slytherin. Well except for Andromeda, Sirius, and I. And a few extended cousins and such."

Buffy nodded in understanding, "Does Charlie know you're related?"

"Possibly, but Michael, my mother, my father, and I have been living in America for the past few years."

"Why?"

Faith looked around, "I probably shouldn't talk about this here. But… "

"But what?"

"My parents… they work for Voldemort," Faith whispered into Buffy's ear.

Buffy winced slightly at the name, but looked at Faith in shock, "So that's why you hate them."

"Nice one Blondie."

Suddenly the bell rang and students started sweeping out of the Great Hall. Faith stood up quickly, "We'll talk about this later." She then let herself get pulled into the crowd.

Buffy stood up and waited for her friends. She saw Willow, Tegan, Oz, Charlie, Doyle and Bill filed out the door and walked toward her.

"You okay, Buffy?" Charlie questioned.

Buffy smiled at him, "I'm good, thanks."

"Have a good talk with Faith?"

"Yeah, it was… a learning experience."

--------

A/N: Hey again! Sorry this chapter was shorter. But I just wanted to get that stuff in there. Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review! You all rock! I'll try to post again as soon as possible! Don't give up hope on me yet! (As stated at the beginning): My dividers between the sections and what's happening don't seem to be working, atleast not for me. If they do for you… yay! If not I'm sorry… and I think you should be able to differentiate the time periods and stuff. I'll work on it to try to fix it. Thanks!


	15. And That's The Way It Is

Title: More Than a Witch

By: Gabby

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Joss Whedon owns all Buffy related things and JK Rowling owns all Harry Potter related things. 6th book comes out soon! Whoo hoo! Must read!

Summary/Time Lines: What if Buffy had always been a witch and lived in England, where she had found out about Slayers before she became one? I'm having Buffy going to Hogwarts with Charlie and Bill and such, but don't worry, everyone else will be added in there. So obviously this is AU because I'm messing with both stories quite a bit, but it should turn out well and make sense. Also if I've got the amount of years that the Weasley children are apart in age and at school wrong I'm very sorry.

Author's Note: Well here's the story. Hope you enjoy. Also please read and review. I'm open for constructive criticism, but please no flames.

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! I apologize a million times over for taking so long to these chapters up! Some major family issues came up and I've kind of had a tough time dealing with them and my year was just so crazy. But I've found out how I'm going to end this story and I already pretty much figured out the sequel to it. For all of the people who are reading this you are truly amazing and thank you for coming back and reading! You guys are the ones who keep this going! If you know anyone who was reading this before and stopped maybe suggest they come back and read it? ;-) You guys are the best. Thank you for all your positive comments!**_

Extra…: My dividers worked (finally) on the other one. If they don't work here I apologize. Thanks!

--------

And That's The Way It Is

--------

The weeks flew by quickly. Suddenly it was Christmas and the castle was full of holly and sparkling lights. There were 12 large Christmas trees in the Great Hall full of Gingerbread Men cookies, candy canes, and brightly glowing fairies.

Buffy woke up to find a pile of presents at the foot of her bed. She squealed and shimmied out of the covers. She dove to the bottom of her bed and tore into her first present, which was from her mother.

Buffy held an ornate red oak box in her hands. She looked at the carvings of fairies, witches, wizards, and centaurs. She traced them with her fingers and then popped the lid open. Inside was a beautiful ring, it had an amethyst stone and a slim silver band. She also found a letter at the bottom of the box. She opened it and read in her mother's handwriting:

_Dearest Buffy,_

_I hope this letter and gift finds you in happy times. I miss you dearly and wish you could come home for Christmas, but we know that wouldn't be possible._

_Your father is… well he's your father. But he is going to get the shock of his life… I don't know when, but I'm sure we'll all find out._

_This is a very special ring. If you are ever in need of me in anyway touch the stone and say _"Contatto"_ and my ring will glow and become warm. That way I will know you need me. Then I can write you as soon as possible. I can do the same thing for you. So if your ring glows and becomes warm write me right away._

_I love you and hope you continue to have a great year! I'll see at the end of the year._

_Love Always,_

_Mum_

Buffy smiled and held the ring in her hand. She missed her mum so much, but couldn't go home because of her father. It was much too risky. She re-read the letter.

"'The shock of his life?'" Buffy questioned.

Buffy didn't know what this was, but she figured she would find out soon. She carefully put the letter and the ring back into the box. She grabbed her next present, which was from Charlie. She unwrapped it and found a little golden ball inside. She instantly knew what it was and ripped open his letter.

_Buffy,_

_Happy Christmas! I'm sure you can tell by now, but I got you a Snitch… of course not like the regulation Quidditch Snitches… but just as good. This way we can play and practice for next year!_

_Your Friend,_

_Charlie_

Buffy grinned. She knew they would be getting some use out of this over the summer. She moved on to her next package. It was from Mrs. Weasley. She had gotten a blue hand knit sweater and some homemade fudge. Buffy quickly popped one in her mouth. She then quickly went through a few more presents until she reached her last one. From Angel.

She hadn't expected a present. Sure, she got him one, but what girl didn't? She tentatively unwrapped it and two things fell out of the package. One of the gifts was a beautiful silver cross on a silver chain. The other was rather… odd. Buffy picked it up gingerly in fear that it would hurt her in some way.

"A stake?"

She set it down on the bed and quickly got dressed. She slipped the amethyst ring on her finger, clasped the cross necklace around her neck, and pocketed the stake in her robe pocket. She slipped on a pair of shoes and left the room. She walked into the common room and found Charlie and the gang sitting on the couch, chattering away.

"Thanks for the presents guys," she said walking up to the group of them, smiling.

"You liked it?" Charlie grinned.

Buffy nodded.

"So you wanna go eat breakfast with us?"

"I can't, I have to go talk with someone, but I'll be back in a bit."

Charlie shrugged, knowing it wouldn't help any if he gave Buffy the third degree. He waved at her and turned back to Oz and continued talking.

Buffy quickly left the common room and started down the marble stairs. She continued until she was down in the dungeons. She reached Angel's classroom and pushed the door open and sure enough sitting there, as though he was waiting for her. She sat down across from him.

"What's... " Buffy pulled the stake from her pocket, "this for?"

"You don't like it?" Angel tried lamely.

"There's something you're not telling me."

Angel rolled his eyes, "Haven't we established this?"

Buffy nodded, "But _what_ is it?"

"A stake."

"Quit trying to avoid the subject. What's the thing you're not telling me?"

Angel sighed, "Okay, but there are some very important things I have to tell you before."

"Fine."

"Well those dreams you've been having… "

"Yes, what about them?"

"I told Giles."

"Excuse me!" Buffy exploded, "Why would you bloody do that?"

"If you give me a chance I'll explain," Angel stated calmly.

"Give it your best shot… or this stake will come in handy."

Angel looked slightly shocked and hurt, but shook his head. "Giles isn't just a professor. He's a Watcher, like McGonagall."

"But for who? Laurel is the Slayer right now."

"Well he's not a Watcher at this very moment… "

"So you're telling me there's someone here that'll be the next Slayer?"

"More than one, there's quite a few… potentials. We don't know who will be next and what not, but we'll have them ready when the time comes."

Buffy looked at him questioningly, "Can you tell me who they are?"

Angel looked alarmed, "No… I… the Council… "

"Council?"

"The big group of Watchers. Like the Ministry of Magic in a way."

"Well, what do they have to do with _you _telling _me_? They don't know you… and they don't know me… do they?"

"They know more people than you would expect. They certainly don't like me. But I have a feeling we should have a discussion with Giles about this… maybe we could clear some things up… "

"Okay, but what's this stake for?" Buffy questioned.

"Well… "

--------

It was their fifth time meeting Spike and Drusilla at their cottage. They had been keeping track of Angel and told them about his comings, goings, and who he talked with. Spike happily told him their plans, but to Kaden it seemed a little… risky, "We… we have to what?" Kaden stammered, gaping at his uncle.

"You know what you have to do. You bloody heard me," Spike growled.

"Kade… just agree with him," Shellie whispered, panicky.

"O-o-okay, we'll do it," Kaden spat out.

"We will!" Holly and Michael rounded on him.

"I guess we're going to have to. And that's the way it is."

"'Atta boy… I knew I liked you," Spike said smoothly.

Drusilla grinned giddily at Kaden and Shellie who was hiding behind Kaden's shoulder.

"He will be ever so happy… " Drusilla grinned ludicrously.

"Who will?" Kaden prodded.

"The-" But before she could finish her sentence Spike clamped his hand over her mouth.

"That's all for now little kiddies. Run along… I'll send you an owl when it's time."

With that Kaden, Shellie, Holly, and Michael took off back to the castle.

--------

Tegan grabbed the arm of the chair and pulled herself up. She saw a few of her fellow Ravenclaws giving her funny looks. She shrugged them off and went to find Doyle.

"I have to tell someone about this… " she muttered, "Because nothing's going to turn out pretty."


	16. Oz’s Predicament

Title: More Than a Witch

By: Gabby

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Joss Whedon owns all Buffy related things and JK Rowling owns all Harry Potter related things. 6th book comes out soon! Whoo hoo! Must read!

Summary/Time Lines: What if Buffy had always been a witch and lived in England, where she had found out about Slayers before she became one? I'm having Buffy going to Hogwarts with Charlie and Bill and such, but don't worry, everyone else will be added in there. So obviously this is AU because I'm messing with both stories quite a bit, but it should turn out well and make sense. Also if I've got the amount of years that the Weasley children are apart in age and at school wrong I'm very sorry.

Author's Note: Well here's the story. Hope you enjoy. Also please read and review. I'm open for constructive criticism, but please no flames.

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! I apologize a million times over for taking so long to these chapters up! Some major family issues came up and I've kind of had a tough time dealing with them and my year was just so crazy. But I've found out how I'm going to end this story and I already pretty much figured out the sequel to it. For all of the people who are reading this you are truly amazing and thank you for coming back and reading! You guys are the ones who keep this going! If you know anyone who was reading this before and stopped maybe suggest they come back and read it? ;-) You guys are the best. Thank you for all your positive comments!_**

--------

Oz's Predicament

--------

Tegan ran up the boy's staircase and pounded on the dorm room door she knew her brother slept in. No one answered; she pounded harder on the door.

"Oy!" a voice called from inside, "Hold on."

Tegan sighed, tapping her foot. She didn't have time for this. Finally the door flew open and one of her brother's roommates, Brice, opened the door. He grinned at her for a second and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Have you seen my brother? I _really_ need to talk to him."

"Uh… I think he went to the library. He and… who was it?... oh yea… Bill. They went to work on some of their potions homework."

"Thanks," Tegan said taking off back down the stairs.

She quickly ran to the library and found Bill, Doyle, and Cordelia, who was seated between them. She sighed and walked over. She tapped Doyle on the shoulder, "This is studying?"

"I… eh… " Doyle grinned sheepishly.

Tegan cocked an eyebrow and stared Doyle down.

"Okay! Fine… ugh. Do you need something?"

Tegan pointed to her head. Doyle looked at her for a few minutes until realization hit him.

"Oh!"

"Yeah… we should probably go talk to Professor O'Brien."

Doyle nodded and stood up. He went to tell Bill that he had to go, but Bill was to preoccupied with Cordelia. Doyle sighed and followed Tegan out of the library and down to the dungeons. They walked into Angel's classroom and found him sitting at his desk, reading a book.

"We have to talk to you," Tegan said, pulling the book away from him.

Angel looked up at the siblings, "Visions?"

"Not me," Doyle informed, "Just Tegan."

"What'd you see?"

"Oz," Tegan stated simply.

"Excuse me?"

"He's a werewolf."

"That'd be why Drusilla said he tasted funny… " Angel mumbled to himself.

"Pardon me?" Tegan asked.

"Never mind. Well how do you know he is?"

"I saw him… wolf out… in my vision. I don't think he knows that he's a werewolf."

Angel nodded, "I'll go find him. You two wait here."

Doyle and Tegan nodded, taking a seat. Angel quickly left the room and headed to Gryffindor Tower. When he reached the Fat Lady's portrait Joseph was about to go in.

"Mr. Center," Angel said, stopping Joseph just in time, "Would you please send Mr. Osbourne out here?"

Joseph nodded and went inside to find Oz. When he walked into the common room he saw his sister, Kiri, sitting on the couch in front of the fire with her boyfriend, Dimitri. He walked up to her, "Have you seen Oz?"

"Who?" Kiri asked him.

"My friend… Oz."

"Why would _I_ know where _he_ is?"

"Sorry," Joseph mumbled, "Just thought I'd ask."

With this Joseph walked off up to the boy's dorms, leaving his sister with her boyfriend. He continued on up the stairs until he got to their dorm room. He pushed open the door and found Oz sitting on his bed. He walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. Oz jumped and turned around.

"Sorry," Joseph said, startled as well, "But Professor O'Brien needs to talk to you."

"Why?" Oz questioned.

"I dunno," Doyle shrugged, "he's waiting outside the portrait hole."

Oz nodded and jumped off the bed. The two boys made their way down the stone staircase and out of the portrait hole. Angel was chatting with a picture of a warrior when they found him. The picture pointed to them and Angel turned around. He nodded thanks to the picture and walked over to them.

"Joseph, you'll have to excuse us. I have to speak with Mr. Osbourne alone," Angle stated.

Joseph sighed and said sarcastically, "I'll just go sit with my sister. Rollicking good time." He then turned and went back through the portrait hole.

"Follow me," Angel muttered and took of down the staircase.

Oz scrambled to catch up with him and walked briskly next to Angel until they reached his classroom. When they walked in he found Tegan and Doyle sitting in some of the chairs in front of Angel's desk.

"Does anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Oz questioned.

"This might sound kind of… awkward… but have you been… er… bitten lately?" Angel tried.

Oz's eyebrows came together in a frown, "Excuse me?"

"Think as far back as… oh say… two weeks ago?"

"Well when we went to Hogsmeade my aunt, uncle, and cousin, Jordy, were there. I was playing with Jordy, he's about 3, and he bit me… "

Angel sighed, "Is Jordy a werewolf?"

Oz's eyes bugged, "How… how… "

Angel looked at Tegan, whose face was pale. She wrung her hands, not wanting to share her vision. Doyle elbowed her in the side. She let her hands drop to her side and her face slackened, "Oz… you're… you're a werewolf."

--------

"I can't believe we're actually going through with this," Shellie said in a daze.

"How are we going to do it anyways?" Holly questioned.

"Hex him of course," Kaden and Michael said at once.

"And that'll get us expelled."

"Only if we get caught," Michael grinned, "Besides… I think I can get us some help… "

--------

"This is bloody mental," Tegan sighed, head in her hands.

"You're telling me," Buffy nodded.

"We've got a werewolf, seers, and… what do we call you?"

"A potential… "

Angel had finally cracked and told Buffy. She was bound to find out sometime or another. Besides they may need her to fight. It was only time till the other potentials found out. Giles, Angel, Dumbledore, and McGonagall were setting up a secret training room down in the dungeons. But before they could discuss this any longer Angel had to reveal some more news.

"Tegan… " he started.

"Oh no… what now?" Tegan questioned, sounding angry and frightened.

"You're a potential as well."

"Well this night just keeps getting better and better."

_This explains it… _ Buffy thought to herself _I knew I felt a connection with Tegan and Angel when I saw them._

"There's something else I want to show you all," Angel said standing up.

They four of them; Buffy, Tegan, Doyle, and Oz, followed Angel out of the room. He led them down the hall to a set of stairs. They went down a few more stories until they reached a door. Angel murmured, "Aperto," and the door flew open. The students followed him across the room until they reached a book case. Angel looked at it for a few moments until he found what he was looking for, a tatty red book that read _You Turned Yourself into a Double-Headed Snake… Now What?_ on the spine. He pulled the book out of the shelf and suddenly a door appeared on the wall to their left. He put the book back and led them through the door. When they all passed through the door disappeared.

They found themselves in a dungeon-turned-training room. The walls and floors were covered with mats. There were weights, dummies, punching bags, and other workout equipment. There was also a special room off to the side designated for the training of fighting with magic. They looked around the room and spotted two more people. Kendra and Faith. Kendra was looking around warily and Faith was pulsing with energy.

"Dumbledore brought us down here," Faith supplied.

"Are they potentials too?" Buffy questioned Angel.

He nodded.

"Then what are Oz and I doing here? He's a wolf and I'm a bleedin' demon," Doyle remarked.

"Dumbledore feels you should train as well," Angel answered. "Doyle… you should train because you _are_ part demon and would be able to help your sister in a time of crisis. You also will be going through a lot of pain due to the visions, so maybe we could learn to control them. And Oz. We're going to try to teach you how to control your wolf side. Dumbledore is having a special potion brewed for you and you'll have to go somewhere else during the full moon."

"Where?" Oz questioned.

"I know just the place," Dumbledore said coming out of the shadows. "Friend of mine stayed there once. Cozy place once you get used to it."


End file.
